


bro, i had a dream we fucked (bro, it's just dream)

by jongdaesang (d10smessi)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, BlinkSoo, Crack, Hetero-shaming, Humor, Kyungsoo in Yoga Pants, M/M
Language: Filipino
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-08-29 16:41:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 25,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16747681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d10smessi/pseuds/jongdaesang
Summary: kyungsoo is a certified Triple B (Baby Boy Bottom) but he has to pretend he's a Straight Male in front of his housemate jongin.





	1. #StraightPride

**Author's Note:**

> puro jokes. crack. do not take seriously. making fun of hets and filipino masculinity. medj ignorant si jungen dito pero room for character development. contains references to abo but this is NOT abo.
> 
> unbeta-ed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **chuchay:** no str8 man would have an ass like mine

“hoy bakla!” agad agad na bati ni baekhyun sa best friend forever and ever and ever niya na si do “chuchay” kyungsoo. si bffaeae niya na nag-open ng gate nila right here right now sa lupain nila sa bulacan.

 

“ang ingay ingay mo,” saway ni kyungsoo sa kanya rin namang best friend forever and ever and ever na si baekhyun. pinapasok agad ni kyungsoo si baekhyun sa pamamahay ng mga do dahil saturday ngayon and balak nilang magsleepover dito. sa monday na babalik pa-metro manila si baekhyun for his work while kyungsoo is staying here pa rin sa bulacan dahil technically siya ay isang BIG FAT UNEMPLOYED pa rin. sad—with an h. _sahd_. 

 

tawa lang ang binalik ni baekhyun and kyungsoo followed the taller man sa sala nila where baekhyun predictable bothered kyungsoo’s two baby sisters aka si meokmool and hoochoo. 

 

“hi, baby girls. hi,” coo ni baekhyun. “i miss you.”

 

pinanood lang ni kyungsoo si baekhyun and waited for his best friend to finish na laruin ang dogs nila. lumabas si mama do from the kitchen pero binati lang sila saglit dahil busy ito sa paghanda ng merienda nila. matakaw na si kyungsoo at matakaw rin si baekhyun kaya talagang gamit na gamit ang kitchen this day of the lord. 

 

after guluhin ni baekhyun ang nananahimik na mga aso, they went upstairs na to kyungsoo’s bedroom. hindi na bago si baekhyun dito kaya he did not even pay attention sa bagong kinahihiligan ni kyungsoo which is ang girl group na blackpink. pati wardrobe ni kyungsoo was starting to be influenced by their trendy fits, testament of that big zara paper bag na that was filled with clothes from TRF—mga crop tops and short denim cutoffs. buti na lang supportive ang parents ni chuchay sa pagiging maharot na blink ng kanilang bunsong anak.

 

humiga si baekhyun sa navy blue sheets ni kyungsoo after tossing his backpack sa floor. sumunod naman si kyungsoo and snuggled sa tabi ng best friend niya. 

 

“by the way,” sabi ni baekhyun to break the silence. “sabi mo may good news and bad news ka.”

 

napa-pause si kyungsoo, remembering yung reason bakit siya napatawag sa kanyang trusty shistar. meron kasi siyang emergency! as in actual emergency na hindi lang about sa ibang lalaki. 

 

“pili ka—good news or bad news?” 

 

“hmm…” nag-isip muna si baekhyun while kyungsoo sat up. he fixed his blackpink shirt na binili pa ng kuya niya from tokyo, japan amidst a sea of young high school girls. meron siya ng shirt na ‘to in all colors. baekhyun sat up din and nagharap silang dalawa parang heart-to-heart. “sige, good news muna para maganda yung start.”

 

nagnod si kyungsoo and he started picking at the hem of his black H&M super short jogger shorts na barely hanggang mid thigh lang to show off his fat thighs and plump ass. syempre, he had to flaunt his instagram baddie body kaya nga marami siya nitong same shorts din na ito since he’s a creature of habit na hindi madaling magsawa kaya boys, apply na. charot!

 

“well, okay… good news is…” pause muna si kyungsoo para dramatic. “i got the job that i wanted.”

 

a moment of silence before—

 

“oh my god ka!” napatalon si baekhyun sa kama as he clapped. niyakap niya si kyungsoo and of course, kyungsoo hugged back. hindi naman siguro ‘to OA kasi this would be kyungsoo’s first real job kahit na parents pa rin niya nagbabayad ng credit card and phone bills niya. ang importante ay kyungsoo “works for the money from the start to the finish” ayon nga sa favorite philosopher niyang si beyonce knowles-carter.

 

“yan ba yung job sa BGC? sa marketing team ka ‘di ba?” baekhyun asked again. kyungsoo confirmed by nodding. yung job that he applied for was a graphic designer (dahil info design siya nung nasa college). the pay was so-so, parang monthly allowance niya nung college, but it was fine kasi nga excited na si kyungsoo to be a sort-of adult. 

 

“they offered me a good salary,” sabi ni kyungsoo. “it’s okay since tatanggap pa rin naman ako ng freelance gigs.” kyungsoo worked as a photographer din kasi and he would also accept project based design jobs. 

 

“hindi lang ‘to good news, chuch, ano ka ba!” sabi ni baekhyun. “that was a super good news. kailan start mo?”

 

“next week actually,” kyungsoo said. he had one week to complete all his requirements for the HR like his medical exam, NBI clearance, and transcript of records. hindi naman ganon kahirap yung mga kailangan niya but HR extended na rin para sakto siya sa cut-off for payday and wala ng putal na bayad sa kanya or something. 

 

“eh ‘di that’s okay. you have one week to sort everything out.”

 

nagnod si kyungsoo before he sighed. “well, ayun na nga. ang bad news is… i need to find a place na pagst-stayan ko.”

 

nagfrown si baekhyun. “you know i would offer my place but…” the older man trailed off.

 

kyungsoo smiled a little. gets naman niya kasi baekhyun was also living with his older brother since they both work sa makati naman. aside from the fact na dagdag pa sa expenses ang pag-grab to work from makati to BGC, ayaw rin mag-impose ni kyungsoo sa kuya ni baekhyun na nagrerent doon sa condo for them both. 

 

“actually…” baekhyun paused before he grabbed his phone. “na-mention sa ‘kin ni JD na yung pinsan niya was looking for a roommate sa BGC. yung condo is in mckinley eh di ba yung company mo doon din?”

 

nag-widen ang eyes ni kyungsoo. hindi namention sa kanya ni JD yung cousin looking for a roommate story na ‘to. or baka he couldn’t remember lang? kyungsoo was happy to admit na hindi naman talaga siya katalinuhan and medyo airhead siya. 

 

“hindi ko maalala,” he said after a pause to think about any recent event na pagbanggit ni jongdae kim. 

 

“wait, chat ko si bading.” baekhyun started typing rapidly sa cellphone niya. tutok din si kyungsoo as baekhyun started typing sa group chat nilang tatlo.

 

**omega shistars**

 

**daeddy:** alam mo

**daeddy:** di ko talaga alam why ako nandito sa gc

**daeddy:** for one, alpha ako

**chuchay:** that’s cos your omega passing lol

 

**king b:** you’re*

 

2:47 PM 

 

**king b:** hoy JD diba your cousin is looking for a roomie sa mckinley

 

nagwait sila sa message ni JD and sure enough, mabilis ang reply. kasalukuyan kasing nasa birthday party ng pamangkin niya ang third musketeer kaya hindi siya nakasama sa sleep over na ito. 

 

**daeddy:** yea bakit

**daeddy:** naghahanap pa rin siya

 

**king b:** talaga ba

**king b:** need ni chuch ng apartment cos magwowork na siya finally

**king b:** sa mckinley din yung office so….

 

**daeddy:** oh my god chuchay i’m so happy for you [crying emoji, crying emoji, crying emoji]

**daeddy** : bawi ako pag nagmanila ka na

**daeddy:** but sige? g ka na ba to stay there kasi sabihin ko na…

**daeddy:** nandito rin si pinsan lol kasi anak ng ate niya tong may bday

 

tumingin si baekhyun kay kyungsoo. 

 

“ano, sis? okay na ba?”

 

medyo naghesitate si kyungsoo ng slight. i mean, he’s desperate and hindi niya talaga alam saan siya hahanap ng place to stay that wouldn’t have him rooming with someone na total STRANGER stranger. at least, si roomie is JD’s cousin so parang may mutual connection. at the very least, pwede nilang i-bash si jongdae as an ice breaker or something. 

 

he bit his lip and told baekhyun, “ask mo sino muna yung magiging potential roommate ko.”

 

type naman agad si facebook user king b.

 

**king b:** sino muna daw roomie 

**king b:** alam mo naman si chuchay maarte ‘to

 

nagroll ng eyes si kyungsoo kasi unnecessary info pero whatever. medyo true naman. hindi naman sa maarte pero ayaw niya lang kasing maka-roommate ng isang tao na makakaaway niya. he’s friendly, and sweet, and caring pero kung, for example, ka-DDS yung pinsan ni jongdae aba huwag na lang. baka makipagsapakan siya while boombayah plays as background music. 

 

**daeddy:** tell chuch na pogi AHAHAHAHA

 

**king b:** amputa SOLD!

 

“gago ka ba, baekhyun.” reklamo ni chuchay. “eh kung supporter ni duterte yang pinsan ni jongdae ha.”

 

natawa si baekhyun but knew na may point si kyungsoo. 

 

**king b:** baka naman problematic yan… or toxic ganern

 

**daeddy:** hindi naman

**daeddy:** mabait to…. anti-EJK, di DDS, anti contractualization et al

**daeddy:** ito check niyo na lang facebook niya

**daeddy:** @Jongin Kim 

**daeddy:** brb kasali ako sa palaro

 

 

**

 

since iniwan na nga sila ni facebook user daeddy para sumali sa parlor games sa birthday party ng isang three-year old boy, nagtabi na lang ang dalawang magbest friend at tuluyan na ngang hinanap si user Jongin Kim sa encyclopedia ng every tao sa buong mundo ever.

 

mabilis ang wi-fi sa bahay nila chuchay and nagload agad ang searches. mabilis na lumabas si Jongin Kim sa top ng listahan with their many mutual friends.

 

“omg, chuchay,” wika ni baekhyun while he was quite literally gaping at the screen. thumbnail pa lang… “pwede bang ako na lang makitira dito sa daddy na ‘to?”

 

“landi,” sabi ni kyungsoo as he tried to show na hindi—HINDI—siya in heat over a SMALL picture pa lang. medyo parang in trance pa siya so he clicked the profile and isang tumataginting na EIGHT PACK ABS ang halos tusukin siya sa malaki niyang mata.

 

oh my. oh my god talaga.

 

napahinga ng malalim ang ating bida. isang scroll and ang nasa top ng photo ay ang kakapalit pa lang na profile picture ni mr. jongin kim. based sa caption, it was a short weekend trip to a nice beach in batangas. kitang kita ni kyungsoo and dapat makita sa larawan. putok na putok na abs, sobrang built na dede, at naglalakihang mga biceps. siguro kung sinuntok ni mr. jongin kim si kyungsoo sa malandi at maharot niyang mukha ay tiyak na knock-out si bading.

 

parang tanga si kyungsoo while baekhyun continued to scroll sa profile ni jongin kim, a veritable masarap graduate from the university of the philippines diliman campus. kung alam lang ni kyungsoo na may kapitbahay pala siya sa katipunan na ganito eh di sana lagi na siyang nasa UP campus or whatever. 

 

sa next uploaded picture sa tuktok ng isang bundok sa tanay, rizal, halos mahulog ang panty ni kyungsoo sa nakita. mga siz, ang ganda ng smile ng alpha na ‘to—and oo, as a purebred omega, alam ni kyungsoo kung sino ang alpha sa hindi. kita yung cheek dimples kasi naka side view si mr. jongin kim. and that jawline… grabe kung sasabihin ni kyungsoo out loud ang gusto niyang sabihin, baka puro [REDACTED] ang transcript. 

 

“hoy,” gulat siya kasi bigla siyang binangga ni baekhyun gamit ang alpha-like shoulders nito. grabe naman si bff niya, ang lapad lapad rin kaya ni baekhyun. medyo nashook ang petite body ni chuchay kasi ang lakas ng nudge ni baek sa kanya. 

 

“bakit ba?” ingit ni kyungsoo.

 

“yung laway mo, baklang ‘to.”

 

 

**

 

 

**omega shistars**

 

4:58PM

 

**daeddy:** tapos na yung party amputa

**daeddy:** [image attached]

**daeddy:** tingnan niyo mga napanalunan ko LMFAO

 

**chuchay:** gags nang-agaw ka pa ng freebies sa mga bata

 

**daeddy:** bitch it was A COMPETITION

**daeddy:** also with chuch’s future roommate ;)

**daeddy:** [image attached]

 

**king b:** mY GOD

**king b:** bakit sobrang pogi ni jongin kim

**king b:** SURE BA NA MAGKAMAG-ANAK KAYO JD

 

**daeddy:** GAGO KA

**daeddy:** makatawag kang pangit parang di mo ko crush dati

 

**chuchay:** FNASJKDFNJKAFKA

 

8:33 PM

 

**chuchay:** anyway jongdae finally nakausap ko na si mama

**chuchay:** and it’s a go

 

**daeddy:** AWOW di mo pa nakikita yung room g ka na?????

 

**king b:** nakita na niya kasi yung may-ari LOLOL

 

**daeddy:** ang harot puta pero ito yung place

**daeddy:** [link]

 

8:37PM

 

**chuchay:** ah so bunk bed

 

**daeddy:** disappointed ka?????? 

 

**king b:** BADING NA TO LALANDIIN MO BA ROOMMATE MO

 

**chuchay:** NO!!! grabe naman kayo

 

**king b:** tf so top ba or bottom si ksoo

 

**daeddy:** TOP AHAHAHA

 

**chuchay:** over my dead body?!?!?!?!??!?! literally i would DIE and di pa rin ako top

 

**daeddy:** TANGA!!!!

**daeddy** : SA TOP BUNK BED KA

 

**king b:** PUTANGINANANNGKASJNK CHUCHAAAYAYYYY

**king b:** KAKA-TITE MO YAN

 

 

**

 

 

dumating na nga ang move-in day ni kyungchuchay. saturday before monday which is his first day of work. gusto kasi niya na settled na siya that day para sa sunday, relaxed na lang siya. wala pa silang communication ni jongin kasi ayaw niya itong i-add and mukhang wala rin balak si jongin. according to jongdae kasi, gusto niyang surprise ang pagkikita nila sa saturday _wink, wink, nudge, nudge_. 

 

kasalukuyan na paakyat ang elevator sa floor kung saan nandoon ang apartment ni jongin. kasama niya si jongdae para hindi awkward and the taller man is helping na rin with his luggage. dalawang malaking maleta ang dala ni kyungsoo alongside isang nike gym bag and nakasabit sa likod niya yung brown leather backpack niya na he would use for work. hindi naman ganoon ka-strict ang dress code dahil part siya ng creative team pero kyungsoo made sure na fashown siya sa work place. you can take the boy out of the ateneo but you can’t take the ateneo out of the boy CHEKA!!

 

nagping na ang elevator at hila na ni jongdae ang maleta niya and buhat na rin ang gym bag while nagmamabagal si kyungsoo with his other luggage. sumunod lang siya until makarating sila sa room 1214. walang susi si jongdae so he knocked and pinindot ang door bell. 

 

may narinig si kyungsoo na muffled noise, testament na yes, mahal ang renta dito at makakapal ang pader. a few moments later and nag-open ang door at ang unang sumalubong kay kyungsoo ay isang makapal… MAKAPAL NA MAKAPAL NA DIBDIB.

 

napatingala siya kasi hindi niya narealize na matangkad pala si jongin. of course, while a puddle is an ocean for the ant or whatever, kahit na 5’6” lang si kyungsoo, alam niya na matangkad si jongin. at least 6 foot tall siguro tapos borta pa. yummy talaga, di ba?

 

and yummy he is kasi nakasuot ng loose muscle tee ang roommate ni kyungsoo. thank you, lord jesus at ganito siya ka-blessed. mayhaps mama mary was snapping up there when he decided na iluwal si kyungsoo. 

 

pasok agad si jongdae at hinila si kyungsoo. meanwhile, tahimik lang na sumunod si jongin. medyo awkward pa before jongdae broke it once the door was closed with a hug sa pinsan niya.

 

once nagkahiwalay na ang mga kims, napatingin si jongin kay kyungsoo and mga siz, ang in10se niya tumingin. parang ready na kainin si kyungsoo? not that magrereklamo si bakla pero kasi… kailangan muna niya ng preparations, you know?

 

“ikaw si chuchay?” medyo gulat ni tanong ni jongin. 

 

nagnod si kyungsoo. shy type kasi talaga siya. despite nga na may pagkathirsty hoe siya, siya talaga ay isang TITA GAY at heart. 

 

“ah…” medyo nagdrag ang sinabi ni jongin before it ended with a sigh. “ewan pero akala ko babae si chuchay.” natawa ito at hinampas ng konti si jongdae kasi siya yung mas malapit. buti na lang kasi kung si kyungsoo ang tinamaan ng kamay ni jongin baka mapisa siya as a poor langgam.

 

“childhood nickname ko siya,” pakilala ni kyungsoo as the three of them went to the couch. well, only two kasi jongin’s being a good host and getting them a glass of already prepared iced tea. naghanda ba siya for kyungsoo’s arrival? ang sarap naman mangarap. the shorter man added, “but my name’s kyungsoo do. kyungsoo na lang.” _or baby—pwede rin na baby ehehehe._

 

“jongin kim—jongin na lang,” introduced din ni jongin habang inaabot sa kanilang dalawa yung baso ng juice and umupo beside jongdae who was in between them. “nice meeting you, bro.”

 

teka. teka, teka, teka, TEKA. parang may mali sa buong universe.

 

nagpause si kyungsoo sa pag-angat ng basong punong puno ng no doubt nestea iced tea honey lemon flavor sa plump lips niya. tama ba ang narinig niya. parang nag freeze frame. _at tumigil ang mundo—_ except horror because this could not be happening to him.

 

did jongin just call him… BRO? sa gandang ‘to ni kyungsoo, tatawagin lang siyang bro? ano na ang gagawin niya sa wedding dress na dala niya sa loob ng maleta number one niya kung BRO lang pala ang tingin ng papable na to sa kanya. he and jongdae shared a look and halatang nagpipigil ng tawa si jongdae.

 

para saan pa yung skincare na ginawa ni kyungsoo last night kung tatawagin lang siyang BRO? mukha ba siyang lalaki na hindi marunong maghilamos ng mukha kasi what the fuck… what the fuck talaga.

 

nagsmile lang si jongin as if hindi niya walang awang winasak yung pangarap ni kyungsoo na tagaytay wedding for the two of them.

 

“by the way,” singit ni jongdae who was still so obviously having the time of his life. buti na lang at wala dito si baekhyun (para daw hindi ma-overwhelm si jongin) kung hindi ay baka tumalon na si kyungsoo sa bintana ng condo unit na ito. “i need to leave you two soon. i have a date.”

 

nagwink pa si gago sabay inom ng iced tea niya. ang bilis naman ng mga pangyayari bakit iiwan na siya ni jongdae sa presence ng poging lalaki na ang tingin kay kyungsoo ay isang heterosexual male? oh my god. dapat pala talaga sinuot niya yung pride pin niya to avoid shit like this one. 

 

“huh, really?” nagwiggle ng eyebrows si jongin. oh my god, lord jesus, bakit ang SARAP pa rin kahit na natawag na siyang bro?

 

“yep!” binaba ni jongdae yung ubos na niyang baso sa coffee table at nag-inat pa ito. kyungsoo sent his best PLEASE HAVE MERCY puppy dog eyes kay jongdae pero wala. nagshrug ang best friend niya who clearly had no care for kyungsoo’s peace of mind. 

 

before pa marealize ng one brain cell ni kyungsoo ang nagyayari, wala na si jongdae sa room at mmukhang official na siyang dito titira sa condo ni jongin na luckily 15 minute walk lang from his work place. 

 

may space between them and awkward ang air. kyungsoo sneaked a glance sa katabi niya. para silang nasa vine, yung chilling in a hot tub… five feet apart cos we’re not gay! except ayun na nga, bakla si kyungsoo. bading, gay, homosexual, bottom. ano pa ba?

 

ni-rub ni jongin batok niya and pansin ni kyungsoo na kung anong kinakapal ng braso, dibdib, at katawan ni jongin, ganoon lang din ang kinakapal ng leeg niya. my god—lahat siguro sa gagong ‘to ay MAKAPAL. hallelujah, amen. 

 

“uh…” panimula nito. “meron akong ginawang kontrata. alam mo na, protection sa ‘tin yun.”

 

nagnod lang si kyungsoo and said through a small pilit smile. “sure. i can sign it?”

 

tumayo si jongin and went to the room that the two of them will share (wow). ilang segundo lang at bumalik ito with a one-page legal sized bond paper na he presented to kyungsoo as well as a g-tech pen. 

 

“ito oh,” sabi ni jongin. “basahin mo na lang, kyungsoo. “may tiwala naman ako sa ‘yo since best friend ka ni kuya jongdae.”

 

nagskim lang si kyungsoo sa document kasi truthfully, half lang ang naiintindihan niya. ayaw naman niyang magmukhang dumb sa harap ng pogi so kunwari tango tango siya while binabasa yung nakasulat sa papel. he took the pen and uncapped it tapos pumirma. yung modified pirma niya ngayon ay wala ng heart kasi nga adult na siya, like, officially.

 

binigay niya kay jongin yung document and the other guy smiled. he stood up and nodded sa direction kung saan naiwan mga gamit ni kyungsoo.

 

“tulungan na kita mag-ayos?”

 

ay ano ba ‘yan, isip isip ni kyungsoo. ang bait naman nito. 

 

“sure,” he said. he stood up and swayed his hips slightly kasi baka naman makita na ni jongin yung BIG FAT ASS niya na kulang na lang ay may nakalagay na HOMOSEXUAL BOTTOM in neon sign di ba.

 

 

**

 

 

hindi nakita ni jongin yung big fat ass niya :(

 

or if he did, walang epekto ito sa masarap na lalaki who was currently arranging his stuff sa loob ng cabinet sa room. medyo spacious naman ito so there was no problem na two people are sharing. yung cabinet din was nice since malaki ito. jongin even took the time to fix his clothes so it was occupying half lang. equal na equal ang hati pati yung number ng dressers. the room was a typical bachelor pad talaga. sobrang bare, pansin ni kyungsoo. there was the cabinet, a long dresser, and yung bunk bed tapos wala na. medyo na-stress si kyungsoo kasi saan niya ilalagay yung skincare niya?

 

pwede siguro doon sa dressing cabinet kasi isang section na instead of mga pull-out storage, empty lang ito. siguro bibili na lang siya ng stool para maka set up siya ng maliit na vanity corner niya. beside the window din ito so good lighting. 

 

“sorry, kyungsoo, ah,” sabi ni jongin kim. “medyo bare minimum lang talaga yung room. hindi ako type ng tao to decorate eh.”

 

nagshake ng ulo si kyungsoo as he started unpacking muna yung gym bag niya. he walked to that area that he was eyeing sa corner and pouted his lips to its direction.

 

“is it okay na i take this area for myself?” he asked. he placed his gym bag on top of the low dresser (probably custom made kaya saktong sakto sa space). 

 

“sige lang,” smile ni jongin with dimples pa. ang c*te po, mama. “for what ba? working space? usually ako kasi i work sa dining table.” natawa ng kaunti si jongin. kyungsoo resisted the urge to roll his eyes kasi first of all, skincare muna bago ang lahat.

 

“hindi,” he said softly and awkwardly. 

 

this is looking worse and worse every second kasi what if patibong pala ang smile ni jongin. what if isa pala siya sa mga tipo ng lalaki who would judge men with skincare? or assume they’re gay? granted bakla si kyungsoo but the assumption of being gay correlated to skincare was rooted in toxic representations of masculinity. ganern. he knew his stuff, no?

 

nilabas niya muna yung mirror, skincare headband and yung wooden tray na binili niya from a local craftsman sa cebu. dito niya kasi pinapatong ang skincare and makeup niya para aesthetic. he set up his area and tried to ignore jongin’s eyes on him kahit na alam niya na the other male was looking. hindi niya pinatong sa tray yung oil and gel cleanser niya kasi sa banyo yun ilalagay but he put his favorite AHA-BHA exfoliating toner, yung moisturizer niya, and his sunscreen na rin. of course, hindi niya kinalimutan ang secret niya na SK-II first treatment essence at ang kanyang serum for glowing skin. nilagay na rin niya ang kanyang diptyque perfume courtesy of his ninang na nasa hong kong. 

 

nagro-root pa siya sa loob ng bag niya when jongin chuckled.

 

“ang alaga mo naman sa katawan, ‘tol” sabi ni jongin. napalingon si kyungsoo and found na nakasmile si jongin pero siya… siya hindi niya magawang ngumiti pabalik kasi… ‘TOL. tinawag siya nito ng ‘tol aka short for UTOL aka alternative word for BRO. ano ba naman ‘yan, jesus christ. hindi ba kita ng gagong ‘to na kyungsoo is not ‘TOL. in fact, he is SMOL. 

 

puta. sayang talaga yung one night browsing niya ng “gay wedding ideas” sa google dot com. 

 

“ha ha ha,” awkward na tawa ni kyungsoo habang nilalagay niya yung maliit na black metal pail containing his sheet masks sa tabi ng mirror. hindi rin siguro alam ni jongin ano yung laman ng pink glossier pouch ni kyungsoo—concealer, boy brow, lip balm, cheek tint from a local brand, and highlighter—so hindi ito nakapag comment.

 

once maset up na ni kyungsoo yung space niya. nakita pa rin niya si jongin na pinapanood siya. he dodged the man’s stare and stuffed his yoga mat sa ilalim nung makeshift vanity niya.

 

“uy. nagwo-work out ka?”

 

gustong sabihin ni kyungsoo na no. technically, oo kasi he does yoga pero napalunok siya. ito na yun. papanindigan na niya na bro siya who just happened to have good hygiene and looking good. probably, metrosexual disguise. my god, baka kasi mawalan siya ng apartment after ilang oras. 

 

“ah. oo,” smile niya as he unzipped his maleta. “light workout lang naman. alam mo na—dumbbells…” kyungsoo paused. puta, ano bang ginagawa ng mga trying hard borta sa gym.inisip niya yung mga activities ni jongdae and baekhyun sa gold’s and added with fake confidence, “weights. treadmill. hindi naman ako—you know? gainz, b-bro.”

 

puta. nagstutter siya. nakakahiya ang lumabas sa bibig niya. i am so sorry. i am so sorry to the LGBT+ community at nagpapanggap siya bilang parte ng hegemony ng straight men in the philippines. hindi niya sure why pero he’s dumb and kailangan niya na ‘tong panindigan lalo na at simula pa lang ng roommate relationship niya with jongin na, sadly, mukhang hanggang doon na lang talaga.

 

“uy nice. nagwo-work out din ako diyan sa 7th floor.” _halata naman,_ isip ni kyungsoo. “—may gym yung condo kaya pag weekdays, dito lang ako. weekends may pinupuntahan akong boxing classes, sama ka?” gustong sabihin ni kyungsoo na NO, hindi siya pinanganak ng mama niya para lang makipagsapakan sa iba pero parang natempt talaga siya ng imagery of jongin na nagboboxing with putok biceps and eight pack abs. 

 

truly, maliit nga talaga ang utak ng langgam kaya napatango si kyungsoo. “sige ba!” sabi niya. wait. he sounded TOO excited so he immediately added, “p’re, matagal ko na nga gusto matuto magboxing.” nagshadowbox pa si gaga kahit na hindi talaga siya marunong sumuntok at kaya lang niyang i-pound and side ng fists niya sa kalaban. hinype naman siya ni jongin with some _yeah_ s and kyungsoo even said, for good measure, “you know, ‘di pwedeng basag ulo lang ako. mahirap na.”

 

fuck talaga.

 

 

**

 

 

pagpasok ni kyungsoo sa bathroom ay inayos na niya ang gamit niya—his cleansers, yung toothpaste and toothbrush niya, yung pang hilod niya ng katawan para properly exfoliated siya, his goat milk lotion, and his shampoo and body wash na both floral ang scent from bath and body. hindi niya maiwasan na makita ang stuff ni jongin which was… oh my god. anong klaseng tragedy ang nawi-witness niya now right here in front of his very eyes.

 

THREE-IN-ONE SHAMPOO, FACE WASH, AND BODY WASH. 

 

god. jongin has straight male hygiene. GOD.

 

 

**

 

 

**omega shistars**

 

**king b:** so you mean to tell me

**king b:** na chuch is pretending that he is A STRAIGHT ALPHA MALE

**king b:** NJKDBFKABFKS I CANT BREATHEHE

 

9:10PM

 

**chuchay:** pls…. nakakapagod maging hetero

**chuchay:** jd akala ko ba from UP to bakit di niya makita na ako ay isang TRIPLE B

**chuchay:** aka BABY BOY BOTTOM!!!!!!!!!!!

 

**daeddy:** HEY BRO KAMUSTA [call me hands emoji]

 

**king b:** bRO NGAYON KA LANG ONLINE AH

**king b:** [flexing emoji, fire emoji, LOL emoji]

 

**chuchay:** puta kayo pls

**chuchay:** i AM NOT STRAIGHT

**chuchay:** hindi ba ganon kalaki pwet ko?

**chuchay:** no str8 man would have an ass like mine

 

 

**

 

 

mas naunang nagising si kyungsoo kesa kay jongin at bumaba na siya from his bunk bed to do his morning ritual. isang oras din siyang naligo, nagskincare, and nagstretch ng katawan before his roommate managed to finally get up.

 

halos atakihin si kyungsoo sa gitna ng kitchen kung saan siya ngumangata ng apple (gutom na siya pero baka sa labas na siyang magbreakfast since now palang siya bibili ng grocery like an adult using his credit card paid by his generous parents) dahil si mr. jongin kim—si mr. jongin kim ay nakasuot lang ng isang black cotton pajama pants.

 

AT YUN LANG.

 

my god. hindi ba ‘to nilamig eh ang lakas nga ng aircon nila kagabi. tangina. umagang-umaga and kyungsoo’s eyes and b*ssy are both assaulted by the sight of this STRAIGHT MAN walking around with his tiddies out, his abs out, and—

 

and siz… yung HAPPY TRAIL NIYA. alam na ni chuch why happy trail ang tawag doon kasi yes, NAPALIGAYA si bakla.

 

nagflex si gago and ito na—baka alam na ni jongin na triple B talaga siya. maybe he’s already flirting. baka fluke lang yung—

 

“inggit ka ba?” tanong ni jongin with a teasing smirk. PUTA. hindi inggit si kyungsoo sa laki ng katawan ng borta na ‘to… UHAW SIYA!

 

“ano ka ba!” defensive na sabi niya. “bakit ako maiinggit eh meron din ako niyan?” of course, this deflection was accompanied by internal sobbing. wala naman siya niyan and he did not care for being batak or borta. he’s a man but he’s a feminine and THICC man. thicc with double Cs because those two Cs stood for how round his ass and thighs were. my god. he truly is losing it. 

 

napakamot si jongin sa tiyan niya, clearly scratching abs number 4 and 5 out of eight. momentarily ay humingi ng strength si kyungsoo sa higher being.

 

jongin nudged him slightly before inabot niya yung blender beside kyungsoo and yung jar ng protein powder. oh no—halos masuka si kyungsoo. so jongin really is this type of dude. gumawa si jongin ng protein shake niya with a frozen banana, a little cold water, some ice, yung flavored powder, and something else na hindi na nakita ni kyungsoo kasi he started browsing his phone na. ang weird ng juxtaposition na here he was, already dressed and ready to head out maya maya to do groceries while HUBAD ang masarap niyang roommate.

 

tinapon na ni kyungsoo yung apple pit and he continued scrolling sa phone niya. natapos na rin yung ingay ng blender as jongin poured his drink sa glass. he went to the fridge and started peeling two boiled eggs.

 

“you’ll eat them cold?” tanong ni kyungsoo.

 

kinagat ni jongin yung itlog in half and nagclench bussy ni kyungsoo in reflex. swear talaga, may sariling buhay na yung butas niya. 

 

“yeah,” reply ni jongin pagkatapos lumunok. “i usually meal prep. di ako marunong magluto so anything na madali and okay sa bulsa, pwede na.”

 

nagbreak ang heart ni kyungsoo slightly. hindi niya ata kaya mabuhay ng ganito. 

 

“well, marunong ako magluto,” offer ni kyungsoo. he looked up from his lashes pa kasi alam niya best angle niya ito. scientifically speaking, jongin would always see him at his best angle kasi nga mas matangkad siya kay chuchay. “pwedeng ako na magluto para sa’tin tapos hati tayo with the groceries?”

 

parang nagliwanag ang mga mata ni jongin.

 

“payag ako diyan, puta,” sabi nito. at ayan na nga po. hinihintay ni kyungsoo kung gaano katagal before the real jongin kim would come out. kahapon kasi parang airbnb host ang dating ng binata kay kyungsoo. apparently the answer to that question was overnight lang. tinapik siya ni jongin sa balikat. “thanks, dude. the best roommate ka na kaagad.”

 

narindi si kyungsoo sa dude pero nagsmile pa rin siya. “walang anuman, dood.” my god, mali pa ata pagkakasabi niya. hindi niya na kaya makipagabayan kay jongin. THIS IS NOT HIS CULTURE!

 

kyungsoo wanted to SOB sob.

 


	2. lenin in the streets, dostoyevsky in the sheets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **king b:** in short, stage name niya yung vladimir lenin

ilang linggo na ang nakakalipas after magmove in ni kyungsoo “chuchay" do sa apartment ng isang jongin “sobrang sarap parang wagyu beef sa sarap” kim. all he can say is… HEAVEN AND HELL po, tito boy and tita krissy. dahil sa haba ng mga pangyayari, gustong i-recap ni kyungsoo ang mga bagay at pangyayari na natutunan at na-experience niya with jongin. sadly, rated PG ang lahat ng ito—PG as in Parental Guidance is Advised for Children Below 13 years of age and PG as in patay gutom kasi bakla si kyungsoo at gusto niyang kumain ng tamod, okay!!!

 

at dahil siya ang magandang bida ng istoryang ito, he can do whatever so ito na—a day in the life of a femgay pretending he is a straight bro, libreng libre and no need for a netflix subscription dahil maybe karl marx was right—post-capitalist structures engender commodities that further exclude marginalized communities from cultural and social participation CHAROT!

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**WEEK ONE**

 

_Dear Diary…_

 

so ito na nga, unang araw and unang linggo ni kyungsoo na maging roommate si borta overlord. ganon siguro feeling nung unang hayop na na-create ni lord when he said “let there be animals” or whatever kasi di naman religious si kyungsoo and he almost flunked his theo classes. 

 

but anyway, he woke up first sa top bunk bed and dahan dahan na bumaba kasi his roommate was evidently sleeping kasi rinig ni kyungso yung snores niya. never in his life, all while wearing his large blue ateneo shirt from uni and loose satin shorts from cotton on na color blue din, na iisipin niya na MASARAP ang tunog ng hilik but here he is… thinking that exact same thing kasi he’s dumb as shit on top of being a gay bottom. oh diba, parang oxymoron.

 

dahan-dahan siyang lumabas sa kwarto and he debated kung anong gagawin ba niya. he grabbed his phone and airpods case quickly sabay escape sa labas to go to the kitchen. napaka-bare pa rin nito pero meron ng iilan na laman from an impromptu convenience store run kagabi. nagpainit siya ng tubig sa electric kettle ni jongin before kinuha yung mug na dala niya—matte black from starbucks na three years na niyang pag-aari dahil nga siya ay isang loyal guy. 

 

nagmumog muna siya and while waiting for the kettle to boil his water, sumandal siya sa counter top and scrolled through his phone. shet, gutom na gutom na siya. if this is a normal day and may laman ang pantry, he would have eaten cereals with almond milk and one whole apple o kaya naman if talagang gusto niyang mag-indulge, full breakfast of sinangag, sunny side up egg, tuyo or tinapa, kamatis, and hot coffee. pero walang laman ang pantry nila dahil they still needed to do groceries like a domestic couple (inner hihihi). maraming salamat sa electric kettle at kumulo din ang tubig ni kyungsoo after niyang magbasa ng latest ganap sa twitter timeline niya. 

 

nagtimpla siya ng milo sa mug—isang pack ng milo at mainit na tubig plus isang kutsarang sugar na nakalagay sa isang evidently na dating jar ng lady’s choice mayonnaise. very filipino pala ng papa na kasalukuyang tulog sa kwarto NILA (hihihi).

 

chuch just went to the living room adjacent and lied down doon sa couch. yung back niya naka-rest sa arm ng sofa while his kinda short but very malaman and makinis na legs were all splayed out na parang pang cosmo na ang dating. of course, visit siya sa group chat ng barkada dahil for sure nakatulugan na naman niya yung mga chismis.

 

**omega shistars**

 

**big daeddy:** so ayun na nga ang hot ng professor ko 

**big daeddy:** paulo avelino teas

 

**king b:** paulo avelino?????

**king b:** di ko knows na lowkey type mo pala mga tops???

 

**big daeddy:** TOP?!??!

**big daeddy:** sure ka ba???

**big daeddy:** omg ako lang ba nakakakita ng BOTTOM VIBES niya!!!!!!!!!!!

 

**king b:** omg ka….. talaga ba

**king b:** need natin ng expert bottom opinion

**king b:** chuch as a Triple B omega ano masasabi mo

 

**7:54 AM**

 

**chuchay:** grabe naman yung convo na to

**chuchay:** also lowkey MERON SLIGHT bottom vibes si paulo avelino

**chuchay:** compared kay carlo aquino na very ALPHA ang dating

 

**big daeddy:** GOOD MORNING CHUCH

**big daeddy:** tulog pa si b for sure nagjakol yan kagabi

 

namula si kyungsoo. MY GOD, JONGDAE, GANYAN BA TALAGA ANG BIBIG.

 

**chuchay:** DI KO NEED MALAMAN?!?!??!?!?!

 

**big daeddy:** whatever

**big daeddy:** anw…. muztah 1st night mo with my couzin

 

napaisip si facebook user chuchay… kamusta nga ba? the truth is, wala naman ganap kasi he spent most of the day packing and unpacking his stuff. ang hirap pala magligpit kapag marami kang gamit, is what he learned. parang ang tagal ayusin ng mga damit niya, yung clothes steamer niya, yung mga hygiene stuff niya. 

 

wala na rin siyang masyadong na-learn about jongin except na he’s younger by a year kay kyungsoo. jongin kim is apparently 23 pa lang sa 24 ni kyungsoo dahil parehas silang kumuha ng five-year course and nag extra grade nung nasa high school. their birthdays are almost the same din which jongin mentioned as “cool, pre.” and kyungsoo thought of as “destiny, daddy!!”

 

mahilig din pala si jongin sa chicken, especially sa fried chicken, and pangarap niyang magshopping sa S&R like an adult pero never niyang nagawa kasi di naman siya expert sa kitchen so useless lang if mamili siya ng pagkain na di naman niya kayang lutuin. aside from that, big football fan din si jongin and he proudly said na kaya rin super tan niya was because he used to play varsity football for UP Diliman. medyo nagmalfunction na ang utak ni kyungchuchay with this very masarap na information and he sort of zoned out thinking of jongin “naglaro akong varsity football for UP Diliman nung college, bro” kim. 

 

tinanong din niya if naglaro si kyungsoo before for his uni as varsity and kyungsoo resisted to roll his eyes kasi mukha ba siyang naglalaro ng sports? una sa lahat, ang healthy ng tiyan niya to be a serious physical athlete and to be honest, the only exercise na regular niyang ginagawa ay ang pagtatago ng feelings for his straight boy crushes!

 

which, in retrospect, gagawin na naman niya. pwede na siyang maging olympic gold medalist dito, lord ah. ‘di naman pangarap ni kyungsoo maging atleta kaya please, gawan niyo na po ngparaan. 

 

and mukhang ginawan nga talaga ng paraan ni lord dahil saktong-sakto, like divine intervention, sabi ni lord, “sige, anak, ako na bahala… CHAROT!” since bumukas ang pinto sa bedroom and out came…

 

jongin kim

 

na

 

walang

 

suot 

 

na 

 

t-shirt

 

at 

 

napakababa

 

ng 

 

gray

 

SWEATPANTS

 

that

 

kyungsoo 

 

could

 

see

 

na

 

BAKAT NA BAKAT

 

ang 

 

LAHAT!!!!!!!!

 

oh my god talaga. jesus h. christ.

 

BAKET!!!!!

 

nag-inat pa ang mas batang binata at pilit ni kyungsoo na hindi tumingin as in he really tried talaga not to look pero kasi halos sampalin na siya ng putok na putok at muscular na katawan ng borta king sa harap niya. shet… di magaling sa anatomy or biology si kyungsoo kaya shook siya na pwede pala magka-muscle sa parte ng katawan na akala niya dati ay no??? 

 

and lord, alam ni chuchay na you are testing him pero bakit naman kailangan ganon kababa ang pants ni jongin to the point na kita na niya yung defined V-line na he thought sa photoshop lang nag-eexist before…

 

also, happy trail… may reason talaga why HAPPY trail ang tawag kasi shet napaligaya po si kyungsoo. ang saya saya niya.

 

charot lang.

 

our bida WHIMPERED at the sight. that body, that sleepy handsome face, that messy just woke up hair post-kantot—SANA TALAGA ALL!!!!

 

the sound probably made jongin notice him, finally. nakahiga pa rin si chuchay as sofa in a draw me like one of your french girls pose and kita niya, clear as day dahil nakasuot siya ng salamin niya, the way jongin’s eyes ROAMED sa nakadisplay niyang katawan. bumagal ang titig sa legs ni kyungsoo na malamang kitang kita na dahil mas tumaas ang cotton on shorts niya na “bigay ng pinsan niya galing australia.” 

 

“g’morning, chuch,” bati ni jongin. 

 

naghikab ito ng kaunti while at home na at home na binati si kyungsoo using his nickname. it made kyungsoo feel things sa stomach niya na definitely not because of the milo but because of how soft jongin’s greeting is. he resisted the urge to greet jongin a good morning and a “do you want breakfast? bath? or me?” like malanding housewife sa japanese adult videos. 

 

“go—” _shit. PUMIYOK SIYA!!_ gusto na lang niyang magpalaman sa lupa but he cleared his throat and umupo ng maayos. “good morning.”

 

nagnod si jongin sabay pulot ng remote and on ng TV. nilagay ito ni masarap na landlord sa CNN dahil he’s that kind of person. 

 

“uy, ano yang iniinom mo?” tanong ni jongin. 

 

“milo,” tipid na answer ni kyungsoo. hindi naman awkward, thankfully. sadyang inaantok lang si jongin talaga.

 

“shit, sarap ba?” sabi ni jongin. halos magchoke si kyungsoo kasi green-minded talaga siya and yung tono kasi ni jongin ihhhhhh bakit ganern enebe ehehehe.

 

“okay naman,” sagot ulit niya with matching small smile as yung english-speaking news anchor continued to speak. “pero di nakakabusog. mas okay kung makapag-grocery na tayo.”

 

tumango si jongin and smiled a bit. “sige, sige. pwede ba paggawa mo ko, ‘tol?”

 

a part of kyungsoo BROKE again. bakit kasi… of all things… ‘tol pa? sana name na lang niya ‘di ba? he knows naman na some people are just SO USED to using dude pare bro tol whatever pero please lang, bakit sa ganito kasarap na lalaki pa. 

 

“okay lang, to-tol. gawa kita,” sagot ni kyungsoo kahit na his inner version is sobbing na. shit, jongin, gagawa ka ni kyungsoo ng milo. kahit baby pa, willing siya gumawa with you. willing siyang dalin sa sinapupunan niya mga anak mo!

 

“lamats, kyungsoo.” okay, nagsmile ng malaki si jongin which is isa talagang patibong to all the pinays out there. nagwiggle siya ng eyebrows as he went to the washroom, jokingly adding, “jakol lang ako, bro.”

 

PUTANGINA ANO.

 

halos mabuga ni kyungsoo ang milo na iniinom niya at napaubo siya ng slight as he screamed, “gago ka!!” kay jongin kim. isang malakas lang na tawa ang narinig niya at ang tunog ng pagsara ng pinto.

 

fuck. pwede pa bang lumipat ng bahay?

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

of course, hindi ganon ang naisip niya paglabas ni jongin sa banyo still wearing NOTHING except yung gray sweatpants. mukhang hindi naman nagjakol tong roommate ni kyungsoo kasi medyo mabilis lang siya loob. if nagjakol nga, then, o-m-g ang SAD naman noon. nobody’s perfect talaga if ever.

 

umupo si jongin sa tabi ni kyungsoo sa couch and halos… MANIGAS… si kyungsoo dahil tinukod ni jongin ang kamay niya sa matabang hita ng bakla. kitang kita ng apat na mata ni kyungsoo ang contrast ng tan skin ni jongin sa soft and fair niyang left thigh as mr. as-sarap-as-wagyu-beef sat down. putangina, may pagbaon ng daliri sa flesh si gago. 

 

kinagat ni kyungsoo ang lower lip niya para hindi siya magmoan at bigla na lang bumukaka like an omega in heat. kinuha ni jongin yung mug niya na may milo na timpla ni kyungsoo as he settled down to watch CNN news. 

 

“cheers, kyungsoo, pre,” he jokingly said as he clinked their mugs together.

 

fuck talaga. first day pa lang mukhang mamatay na si chuchay ng maaga.

 

 

* * *

 

 

at ayan ang highlight ng unang linggo ni kyungsoo and if akala ng lahat na iyan na ang pinkamalala sa lahat… well, marami ang namamatay saaaaaaaa… sa maling akala!!

 

dahil yes, tito boy and tita krissy, it all just went downhill from there. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**WEEK TWO**

 

**omega shistars**

 

**king b:** so may bago akong random fact about history na nalaman

**king b:** feel ko di mo ‘to alam chuch

 

**daeddy:** di talaga alam ni chuch yan

**daeddy:** since kain lang siya ng kain tuwing class

 

**chuchay:** :( grabe kayo

**chuchay:** pero what baek

 

**king b:** alam niyo ba na vladimir lenin is not really vladimir lenin

**king b:** ang real name niya pala is vladimir ilyich ulyanov

**king b:** in short, stage name niya yung vladimir lenin

 

**chuchay:** omg…

**chuchay:** di ko nga alam yan

 

**9:53 PM**

 

**chuchay:** jd…..

 

**daeddy:** oh bakit baby

 

**king b:** kulang ka sa vitamin tite ano

 

**daeddy:** BAEK ANO BA

 

**chuchay:** actually medj tama si baek

**chuchay:** str8 ba talaga pinsan mo :((((

 

**king b:** omg ka…

 

**daeddy:** may crush ka talaga sa kanya

 

**king b:** cant blame u tho tbh

 

**daeddy:** hmmm

**daeddy:** idk about STRAIGHT 

**daeddy:** pero……..

 

**king b:** amputa DALI

 

**daeddy** : ANO BA ATAT

**daeddy:** anw sa naaalala ko…. i feel like mataas chance going by his dating history

**daeddy:** never ko nabother alamin and no one wanted to ask

**daeddy:** 2 girls naintro niya sa family namin tho 

 

**king b:** oh my god chuch i’m so sorry 

 

**chuchay:** :((((

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**WEEK THREE**

 

saturday na saturday, gulat si kyungsoo as he sips his almond milk with coconut sugar and cinnamon sa kanyang matte black na starbucks mug when biglang bumukas ang pinto ng kwarto. nagstroll ang tanging pantasya ni kyungsoo currently palabas in his blue-gray cotton pajamas. pansin ni kyungsoo ang paghike ng sleepy pa na si jongin kim sa kanyang bottoms and the way the fabric just… hugged his dick.

 

tangina. alam naman ‘to ni kyungsoo pero, like, his dick is big talaga. halatang halata. kyungsoo would have been insecure, actually he was a little bit insecure dahil si mini chuchay ay mini talaga pero whatever, hindi niya need yun as an omega. grabe, he knows na he’s an assigned bottom at birth.

 

tinago niya ang pagkapula ng cheeks niya sa baso as he sipped his warm drink. ang sarap ah. sobrang sarap talaga. napadila siya sa lower lip niya as nagkamot si jongin sa kanyang abs. yung long index finger niya brushed over his navel before scratching lightly doon sa happy trail. kyungsoo heard clearly the way jongin moaned and parang pati siya affected na rin. actually, hindi lang “parang”—affected talaga si chuch. 

 

uminom ulit siya ng almond milk. he internally sighs. kailan ba niya maiinom ang ma-protinang gatas ng roommate niya. god, jesus christ, mama mary, please naman bigyan niyo si kyungchuchay ng isang mabuhok, malaki, at masarap na sign.

 

nadistract si kyungsoo sa tunog ng blender dahil of course, gumagawa na naman itong borta niyang roommate ng protein shake. hay… in kyungsoo’s experience, weird ang lasa ng tamod ng lalaking may regular protein powder intake pero anyway…

 

hindi naman siguro siya tatanggi if itong lalaki na ‘to ang magpapatikim sa kanya.

 

bago pa tuluyang may manigas kay kyungsoo, he decided to just check na lang his baby girls sa twitter. nag-uupdate siya sa schedule ng blackpink and since focused siya sa apat niyang magaganding self-proclaimed best friends, hindi niya napansin na umupo si jongin sa tabi niya.

 

ni-lock ni kyungsoo ang phone niya as jongin turned the TV on. instead of CNN, dinala niya ito sa beIN sports channel na first time narinig or nakita ni kyungsoo. wow… may ganito pala sa pilipinas?

 

currently, may mga highlights ng soccer na nagpl-play sa TV and kyungsoo resisted the urge to roll his eyes kasi oo nga pala, jongin kim is an ex varsity player sa UP Diliman kaya siya extra tan. 

 

“early mo nagising,” kyungsoo said to break the silence. medyo mapupungaw pa ang normally cold-looking eyes ng claimed daddy niya. 

 

“yeah,” sabi ni jongin before he sipped his drink. lowkey nandiri si kyungsoo kaya ginaya na lang niya si jongin in sipping. uminom din siya ng kanyang di hamak na mas masarap na almond milk. 

 

“matchday today, actually,” dagdag ni jongin as he nodded to the TV. sure enough, there were some white men discussing something on the TV na hindi naman talaga gets ni kyungsoo. 

 

“live siya? same time as in europe?” curious na tanong ni kyungsoo. 

 

natawa si jongin and he sipped his drink again before shaking his head. “hindi, ‘no! pero in-off ko cellphone ko para di ko muna makita yung results. 2AM philippine time yung game until 4AM—may replay lang ng 7AM sa beIN.”

 

ah… so kaya pala maaga ang paggising ng roommate niya. usually kasi, tuwing weekends, mga 10AM na ‘to bumabangon tapos nag-g-gym for two hours while si kyungsoo naman ay pumupunta sa pilates class niya sa bagong studio na sinalihan niya dito sa BGC. hindi naman sila co-dependent roommates as they both do their own thing.

 

in kyungsoo’s opinion, bagay sila for a healthy relationship.

 

sayang nga lang at isang hetero si jongin kim. of all things talaga, bakit straight pa.

 

“chuch, bro,” sabi nito. pinigilan ni kyungsoo na magtantrum sa sound of bro. three weeks na and hindi pa rin siya sanay. “football fan ka ba?”

 

fuck. ano sasabihin ni kyungsoo? all he knows sa football is merong gwapo dito. and underwear model din si christiano ronaldo… but other than that, ibang bola ang alam niya laru-laruin. 

 

“hindi, _dood_ , eh.” ayan na naman yung accent niya pero wala na. that’s his femgay accent refusing to cooperate with the language of annoying straight fuckboys with questionable language development. “iba sport na nilalaro ko.”

 

“ah talaga?” taas kilay ni jongin na naka-focus pa rin kay kyungsoo. aamin si chuchay na very intimidating ang katabi niya right now—first of all, his face. second of all, HUBAD siya. kulang na lang ingudngod ni jongin ang malanding mukha ni kyungsoo sa mas malandi niyang bortang dibdib. 

 

“anong sport ba?” add ni jongin.

 

kyungsoo tried to think kung ano ba yung kinuha niyang PE way back when sa ateneo. his PEs were yoga, tap dancing, recreational activities and…

 

“basketball!” excited na sagot niya. shit. nailed it, mga bakla!

 

“oh really?” nagliwanag rin mata ni jongin. puta? basketball fan din siya? yes naman, this is TADHANA talaga never mind na one sem lang nagbasketball si kyungsoo at D pa ang grade niya dito with maxed out number of cuts pa. 

 

“really,” tango niya with confidence. like a gay who is confidently beautiful with a heart—cheka!

 

“di mo natatanong pero—” nagpuff ng slight ng dibdib si jongin which—can chuchay just say na super distracting talaga. feeling ni kyungsoo na public hazard to kasi if nauntog ka sa built na dede ng kasama niya malamang magkaron ka ng concussion. 

 

“na ano?” prompt niya. 

 

“kilala mo ba si sehun oh and chanyeol park?”

 

nagblink once, twice, thrice, si kyungsoo. of course, kilala niya si sehun oh and chanyeol park. most importantly si sehun oh kasi—

 

“tropa ‘yun. sobrang dikit kami ng mga gago, chuch.”

 

_oh my god_. talaga ba… TALAGA BA.

 

tangina, bakit si sehun pa… of all people, bakit siya pa?

 

two years ago kasi… naging Tinder match lang naman ni kyungsoo ang basketball varsity player ng UP Diliman, ang famed bisexual versa top ng Katipunan, na si Sehun Oh. yes, needed talaga ang proper capitalization. 

 

shit. okay to be fair, wala namang nangyari sa kanila ni sehun. they exchanged very scandalous pics pero walang booking na naganap dahil nagchicken out si kyungsoo. they kept each other’s numbers and sehun even joked na text lang daw siya ni chuchay and willing siya to top him until he cries.

 

“they know me?” medyo hesitant niyang tanong. if best friends si sehun oh and si jongin, then baka alam na ni jongin na hindi pala talaga siya straight. 

 

“hindi, bro,” sabi nito na tumatawa-tawa pa. “nabanggit ko na may bagong roommate ako pero ‘di sila updated. busy sa PBA si chanyeol, ‘lam mo na. and yung sehun, naka-iskor ng magandang trabaho si gago.”

 

“ahhh…” omg. ramdam ni kyungsoo na nag-untangle yung knot sa sikmura niya. napainom tuloy siya ng now lukewarm ng almond milk sa baso niya. 

 

“pero, sige, pre,” sabi ni jongin. “pakilala kita sa kanila. basketball tayo minsan. 

 

nagshort circuit ata si chuchay dahil wala siyang nagawa but nod.

 

“ayos, tangina,” mura ni jongin out of the blue. napasmirk ito ang nag-init dugo ni kyungsoo. medyo nagtrail mata niya sa abs ni jongin kasi hilig niya talaga sa borta men. may type si chuch and he’s a gay creature of habit. 

 

“eh ikaw,” biglang dagdag ni jongin with matching wiggling eyebrows pa. 

 

“ako ano?” clueless and dumb na reply ni kyungsoo. 

 

“kailan mo ko papakila sa syota mo?”

 

syota???? as in… jowa???? as far as he knows, wala siyang boyfriend so sino kaya ang—

 

wait… iniisip ba ni jongin na may g*rlfriend si kyungsoo?

 

oh my god. kadire. 

 

“h-huy, t-tol,” sabi niya. “wala akong g-girlfriend.”

 

fuck yung stutter niya. talagang lahat ng important words nabulol siya. amputa talga. tinakwil na siya ni lord from the kingdom of heaven.

 

“eh sino yung nasa wallpaper mo? ganda, pre, ah. bagay kayo—parehas kayong cute.”

 

ang daming mali sa sinabi ni jongin na kailangang magmultitask ng utak ni kyungsoo para lang maintindihan ang statement na yun.

 

per sentence, ganito:

 

“ _eh sino yung nasa wallpaper mo? ganda, pre, ah.”_ yun lang naman ang kaisa-isang pinakamamahal na baby girl ni kyungsoo na si jisoo. kine-claim niya na magkapatid talaga sila ng babae na ‘to. and tama si jongin, maganda talaga ang bias ni kyungsoo. 

 

pero ang mali kasi… yung last statement. first of all, hindi sila bagay dahil si kyungsoo ang kakambal ni jisoo. hindi sila talo—hinding hindi talaga. 

 

second of all, implied ba na… tinawag siyang… CUTE ni jongin kim? kasi it sounded like tinawag nga talaga siyang cute ni jongin kim. and as cute as jisoo pa raw? sobra-sobrang compliment naman yun from jongin to chuchay as in sobra-sobra na tipong konti na lang baka mapa “i do” na ang baklang ‘to.

 

oh my god, mamatay siya sa straight boy na ‘to.

 

1\. 2. 3. finally, natapos na magbuffer si kyungsoo. need muna niyang i-address ang sinabi ni jongin.

 

“hinde!” halos masigaw niyang reply sa katabi niya.

 

“defensive, amputa.” ngisi ni jongin with matching mag-inom ng protein shake while maintaining eye contact. nanginig metaphorical bilat ni kyungsoo at the teasing sight.

 

“artista kasi ‘yan, gago. blackpink member—si jisoo,” paliwanag ni kyungsoo. bahala na. 

 

“ah? blackpink? yung kpop?” tanong ni jongin. 

 

tumango lang si kyungsoo at pansin niya na lumiwanag ang mukha ni jongin ng slight for some unknown reason. huh? kpop fan din ba si jongin? baka di lang niya na recognize si jisoo or something.

 

“shit, ‘tol,” drawl out ni jongin. “hilig ka pala sa ganyan ah.”

 

tumaas baba ang kilay ni jongin at umirap lang si kyungsoo.

 

“pakyu ka,” sabi niya. he heard this as a frequent non-sequitur statement to end straight boy discussions.

 

of course, bilang Straight Boy ang crush niya, he got the hint at natawa na lang. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

so after that fiasco, akala ni kyungsoo ay mapapahinga na kahit panadalian ang kaluluwa niya pero hindi.

 

mali siya.

 

maling-mali.

 

hindi pa pala ito ang pinakamasamang bagay na pwedeng iparanas ni satanas sa kanya. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**WEEK FOUR**

 

**jongin [house emoji]:** ingat ka pauwi chuchay :)

 

**12:19 PM**

 

**jongin [house emoji]:** chuch laro daw next next week 

**jongin [house emoji]:** hang out with chanyeol and sehun inom na rin 

 

**chuchay:** ha talaga

 

**jongin [house emoji]:** game ka ba?

**jongin [house emoji]:** sama ka na bihira to

**jongin [house emoji]:** para makilala mo sila

 

**chuchay:** sige :)

**chuchay:** i’m excited 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**WEEK FIVE**

 

mapayapa naman ang buhay ni kyungsoo. he’s a newbie sa company so pabibo siya ng todo as he tried to learn from his superiors. medyo nag-OT rin siya lately. in fact, parehas sila ni jongin. apparently, end of the years are always busy kahit na ‘di ka sa mall nagta-trabaho. everyone is cramming everything—from yung financials and budgets for next year (as complained by jongin kim, senior financial analyst) and yung materials for yearend reports and planning (as complained by chuchay do, designer).

 

so finally, on their sixth week, seeing ang salary ni kyungsoo sa bank account niya and finally ‘di muna siya mag-oovertime ngayon, he wanted to do something nice for jongin as a roommate and as a potential mate. 

 

cheka!! 

 

he’s doing this out of the goodness of his heart, take note, and also dahil kasi miss na niyang magluto. for all his talk, since he’s still trying to find his routine, he couldn’t show off his kitchen skills. all he had ever made for jongin and himself was prito this or grilled that. walang masterchef skills needed.

 

so he decided during his lunch break to text jongin dahil yes, meron siyang number nito which means lamang na agad siya ng one point, or more accurately 11 numbers, sa mga umaaligid na bilat sa alpha niya. claiming it na talaga. 

 

he pulled up ang imessage with contact saved as “jongin [house emoji]” sabay type ng short text dito.

 

**chuchay:** hey jongin down ka for a nice dinner tonight? i’m off by five and been wanting to cook

 

**jongin [house emoji]:** sure bro

 

chuch ignored the sharp KIROT sa dede niya and powered on kasi jongin [house emoji] is still typing.

 

**jongin:** mag-ot ako today 

**jongin:** mga 8 na ko makakauwi

 

**chuchay:** it’s ok :)

**chuchay:** i’ll buy ingredients muna

**chuchay:** see you later

 

**jongin [house emoji]:** see you later [heart emoji]

 

AWOW…

 

speechless si kyungsoo sa emoji and he admits na for the rest of the day, iniisip niya yung red heart emoji na yun, and wondering if it’s a typo.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

so hindi siguro siya typo, isip ni kyungsoo as he got down from grab after his quick trip to the supermarket. since gym buff si jongin, he wanted to prepare something simple but healthy para sa protein-packed alpha na ito.

 

meron siyang nabiling quinoa sa S&R before so he wanted to build their dinner around that. nakarating siya sa apartment NILA before 6PM so he has two hours to cook pa. pagpasok na pagpasok sa apartment, di muna siya nagpalit. he quickly prepped the quinoa sa rice cooker dahil dito na siya nasanay lutuin ang kanyang favorite grain before slicing yung salmon fillet into two.

 

very simple lang pagluluto niya pero sure siya na masarap. gusto sana niyang sabihin na mabango pero lowkey walang masyadong amoy dahil binuksan nga pala niya ang exhaust fan sa taas ng stove. pagkaligo at pagkabihis niya into his usual pantulog of large shirt and silk cotton on short shorts “from his pinsan in australia” in hopes of looking ~chill and effortless~. nagplay muna siya ng blackpink song and dahil boombayah ang tugtog, he did not even stop himself from shaking his ass to the music.

 

“ _BOOMBAYAH!_ ” sigaw niya in time with the music as he twerked. his ass was parked right in front of the door as he made his cheeks CLAP clap to the music.

 

para siyang nag-ootso-otso but mas slutty. he made sure na slightly nakataas ang large shirt niya para kita talaga ang talbog ng pwet niya by the imaginary audience. bigay todo talaga siya since solo niya ang apartment and he KNOWS his ass is bringing it dahil dinaig pa nito mga instagram baddie and #NovaBabes. 

 

“ _yah yah yah boombayah-yah-yah…”_

 

“AHEM!” 

 

parang binuhusan ng malamig na tubig si kyungsoo kasi puntangina. BOOMBAYAH!, sigaw ng speaker ng cellphone niya. para siyang nakuryente at halos masubsob siya sa bilis ng pagpause sa music. 

 

tangina.

 

lumingon si kyungsoo and sure enough, bukas ang pintuan at nakatayo sa labas si jongin with a smirk on his face. napababa siya agad sa damit niya from where he is holding it up like a crop top para litaw ang maputi and soft belly niya.

 

tangina talaga.

 

“anong ginagawa mo, gago?” natatawang sabi nito. hindi alam ni kyungsoo if illusion lang ba OR nagnakaw ng titig si jongin sa pwet niya.

 

“tangina mo!!” nilaliman ni kyungsoo boses niya sabay puff out ng chest kahit na mga kalahati lang siya ni jongin in terms of size. “nag-eexercise ako, pare!”

 

tumaas right kilay ni jongin before nagfurrow. mukha siyang confused ng kaunti.

 

“exercise?” tanong nito.

 

“oo, puta,” balik ni kyungsoo. di niya alam why siya nagmumura pero malamang defense mechanism ito. “bagong workout ‘to.”

 

nagblink several times si jongin bago ito tuluyang ngumisi. 

 

“ah…” he drawled out pa. “talaga ba?”

 

tango naman si kyungsoo. if willing si jongin magtanga-tangahan then sige lang! wala siyang pake. baka naman hindi talaga ganon ka-smart ang mga taga-UP kaya slow itong roommate niya. kyungsoo will take it na as he fiddled with the hem of his REALLY short shorts. tangina, ang igsi pala talaga nito malamang nakita ni jongin butt cheek niya while he was twerking.

 

first of all, nakakahiya.

 

second of all, nakakaproud… kasi malamang nasa top 3 ito ng best ever ass cheek na makikita ng straight boy na to in his straight life.

 

pumasok si jongin sa apartment and dumaan siya sa likod ni kyungsoo. tumalikod si kyungsoo dahil busy pa siya mag-ayos ng food nila sa bowls complete with garnish pa. deserved ni jongin ng masarap na warm quinoa and salmon bowl na kasing sarap niya. 

 

“ _EEEEEE!!”_ napatili si kyungsoo. sa di inaasahang pangyayari, isang malaking kamay ang pumalo sa pwet niya, ramdam niya yung BOUNCE ng right cheek ng ass niya and ang slight force ng biglang paggrab. legit DINAKOT ni gago. 

 

“tangina,” sabi ni jongin. “bro, mas malaki pa pwet mo sa babae.”

 

at halos labasan na si chuchay at that moment, year of 2018, week 5 of their cohabitation, in the tiny kitchen of their apartment.

 

tangina. mas malaki pa daw pwet niya sa babae, BRO.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

so ayun na nga, parang walang nangyari as lumabas si jongin na suot pa rin ang work clothes niya. lowkey naggulp si kyungsoo kasi si jongin pa lang, dinner na niya. ang sarap sarap po, tito boy. grabe sa sarap ang lalaki sa harap niya and he can say it with 99.99% confidence kahit na di pa niya natitikman. wala na itong belt, medyas or shoes pero jongin left his black slacks on. instead na maayos na dress shirt, naka unbutton na ang—one, two, three—THREE buttons nito to show off kung gaano ka-built ang dibdib niya. shet, sobrang BUILT na parang bahay. nakatupi rin yung sleeves niya until siguro sa may baba ng elbow to show off his veiny forearms and oh my god. parang tanga si kyungsoo… bakit nasasarapan siya sa UGAT like what the hell.

 

“hoy,” sabi ni jongin. “anong tinitingin tingin mo diyan, chuchay?” thankfully, hindi bothered ang tono ni jongin. in fact, may mapaglarong ngiti sa pogi nitong mukha. 

 

putangina talaga ng gagong ito, isip ni chuch. napakahangin na parang bagyo. siguro kung hindi man nito halata na bakla si kyungsoo, iniisip nito na inggit ang mas nakatatanda sa features and katawan niya.

 

“wala, pre,” sabi ni kyungsoo. 

 

he learned that straight men tend to use pre and bro a lot. even dude. pero talagang ang hirap sabihin ng ‘tol for him so he would stick to these three. mama, papa, chuchay is so sorry for being this straight boy right now talaga. hindi niyo siya pinalaki like this but what must be done should be done or something like that.

 

“tara, kain na tayo,” sabi pa nito. talagang nangangawit na siya kasi fuck shit, ang hirap pala i-modulate ng boses para maging mas malalim? feel niya tuloy he is doing ASMR but like, always.

 

mabilis naman na umupo si jongin sa table nila. 

 

“bro, mukhang masarap,” sabi nito. “mukhang magaling ka talaga sa kusina ah.”

 

“of course,” pagmamayabang ni kyungsoo. nagshort programs pa kaya siya sa culinary school, yung mga pang hobbyists. 

 

“ano ba ‘to?” turo ni jongin sa babasagin niyang bowl. “sige nga, chuchay. ipagyabang mo ‘tong luto mo, dude.”

 

umupo pa talaga ng maayos si kyungsoo, hands on his bare lap na inangat niya to point to their bowl. 

 

“ito—” turo niya doon sa patch of quinoa na kita ng slight under the slice of fish. “quinoa with balsamic dressing, whole corn kernels, fresh cherry tomatoes, cucumbers, and maraming herbs. i added shelled edamame na rin kasi favorite ko yun.”

 

hindi muna tumikim si jongin but instead, he nodded and added, “mahilig din ako do’n.”

 

ayaw mag-ilusyon ni chuchay pero ito siguro ang way ng universe para sabihiin na, “oo, bakla, meant to be kayo.”

 

hindi muna siya nagpa-distract sa kampon ng impyerno sa harap niya at nagcontinue siya sa pagmamayabang ng luto niyang food. isang loud cry to jongin kim na yes, magaling siya kusina and ready na siya for mature roles.

 

“ito simple salmon fillet na i pan-grilled with honey garlic glaze.” tinuro ni kyungsoo yung lemon wedge na garnish and added, “squeeze mo yung lemon over everything para mas fresh ang flavors.”

 

“sige nga—tikman ko na,” sabi ni jongin. kyungsoo replied with a _go lang_ as pinanood niya ang masarap na lalaki sa harap niya na magsqueeze ng lemon with matching light flex na hindi naman talaga kailangan. 

 

nakita niyang nagcut ng small piece of salmon si jongin before scooping some of the quinoa salad na gawa niya. medyo kinabahan siya, wondering if ganito feeling ng isang maybahay. shet. ready na talaga siya maging asawa ni jongin kaya please, wife him up na!

 

sinubo ni jongin ang food at ngumuya ito. nakita ni kyungsoo ang pagliwanag ng mukha ng binata before isang loud moan ang pinakawalan nito. oh my god. sex na ba kasunod?

 

“shit, chuch,” sabi ni jongin. “ang sarap mo magluto.”

 

nagpreen naman si kyungsoo. he resisted the urge na sabihin na mas masarap siya diyan at welcome na welcome si jongin na siya naman ang kainin.

 

“ano pa kaya mong gawin?”

 

“marami naman. marunong rin akong magbake.”

 

this time, mas malaki ang subo ni jongin na pagkain. mabilis itong ngumuya at lumunok before smiling na nakakaloko.

 

“tangina, pare,” sharp na magkakasabi ni jongin. “ _aasawahin na kita._ ”

 

oh my fucking god… ano raw??????? aasawahin???? si??? kyungsoo???? ni jongin???? oh my god. hindi lang gagawing asawa but AASAWAHIN.

 

tangina.

 

pagod na si kyungsoo na laging natatalo ng gagong ‘to. as a straight man na confident sa sexuality niya (charot), wala siyang dapat ikatakot. 

 

tinaas niya malaki niyang ulo sabay reply ng, “hindi naman ako tumatangi. sige nga—kung matapang ka.”

 

kitang-kita ni kyungsoo ang pagfreeze ni jongin sa upuan at ang mabilis na pagkurap nito. wait—teka… masyado bang aggressive? oh my god what if—

 

biglang natawa si jongin. as in full blown halakhak. 

 

“gago,” wheeze ni jongin. “ang funny mo talaga, chuchay. tangina.”

 

“he he he he,” ang tangi lamang niyang sagot.

 

he wants to [REST]. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> is it mayabang kung sabihin ko na ang funny ko talaga like i laugh at my own fic


	3. yes homo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “sa bus,” sagot ni jongin.

**omega shistars**

 

**king b:** so ayun na nga

**king b:** sobrang swerte ni chuch meeting UP basketball varsity talaga

 

**daeddy:** inggit ka?

 

**king b:** kung oo

**king b:** magseselos ka?

 

**11:49 AM**

 

**chuchay:** omg shistars

**chuchay:** pls pray for me

**chuchay:** today is the DAY that i will DIE

 

**king b:** chuch we will miss you

**king b:** akin si meokmool 

**king b:** kay dae si hoochoo

 

**daeddy:** anuna wala ka tiwala kay chuch

**daeddy:** ako meron

**daeddy:** magaling mangbullshit yang baklang yan

**daeddy:** pero if ever hati na rin kami ni baek sa blackpink merch mo

 

**chuchay:** ano ba :(((

**chuchay:** sana enough na yung youtube videos and wikipedia binge na ginawa ko

**chuchay:** and yung slamdunk and kuroko anime marathon

 

**king b:** omg chuch

**king b:** mamamatay ka nga

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

at ito na nga—Saturday na and tapos na silang maglunch ni jongin ng luto ni chuchay na sinigang na salmon belly. favorite pala ni jongin ito kaya game na game naman si kyungsoo iluto ang dish kahit na nagtext pa siya sa nanay niya para magtanong kung paano ito gawin. apparently, hindi siya katulad ng pagluluto ng sinigang baboy but based naman sa reaction ni jongin, mukhang gustong gusto niya ang luto ni chuchay.

 

marriage proposal na lang talaga ang kulang at ready na siya to become the best maybahay for his borta landlord.

 

nasa banyo na rin si jongin para maligo dahil magkikita-kita na sila sa bahay ni chanyeol park. bilang isang successful na PBA player na merong underwear ads and century tuna billboard showing his washboard abs along EDSA, merong pera si chanyeol para magkaroon ng isang bahay with a basketball court. oh 'di ba? very successful ng millennial na ‘to. iba talaga kapag rookie of the year nung first year niya and MVP nung second year—pinag-aagawan ng endorsement and potential sugar mommies. 

 

nagtw-twitter lang si kyungsoo and medyo naiinis na naman siya dahil may mga pabidang armiez na naman sa timeline niya na kung ano ano ang sinasabi about blackpink. kakablock lang din niya doon sa fake doktora na patuloy ang pangba-bash and panglalait sa bias niya for clout. 

 

dahil sa sobrang pagrarant tweet niya with feelings hindi niya napansin na bumukas pala ang pinto ng banyo. kakahit lang niya ng tweet button when he was pulled out of his fiery inner monologue—( _bakit naman kasi napakadaming taklesa sa twitter na gingamit ang kpop para bigyan ng pansin? una sa lahat, iba ang stan twitter sa local twitter!!!)_ —when may tumawag ng name niya.

 

“chuch,” ang soft na pagkakasabi nito. halos mapatalon si kyungsoo sa gulat kasi hindi niya ine-expect na may tatawag ng pangalan niya. for a moment, sa galit niya, nakalimutan niya na yes, meron nga pala siyang roommate. and yes, isang masarap na roommate na kasalukuyang…

 

kasalukyang nakatapis lang ng tuwalya ang katawan at medyo basa pa ang balat oh my god, jesus christ. merry christmas, chuchay!

 

parang internet explorer siya sa sobrang bagal ng buffering. napatitig siya sa navy blue towel ni jongin na nakatakip sa treasure nito. wala naman bakat, thankfully, dahil hindi naman kaliitan ang tuwalya pero hindi mapigilan ni kyungsoo isipin ang happy trail na medyo may kakapalan na. grabe… nagsh-shave kaya ‘tong si jongin?

 

kung tutuusin, chuch thought with an extremely red face, ang nagseseparate lang sa bibig niya at sa malaking tite ng roommate niya ay isang measly towel and ang six-foot space sa pagatin nila.

 

“huh?” finally, natapos na magload si internet explorer. “bakit?”

 

natawa si jongin. “sabi ko, maligo ka na,” sagot nito. “lutang lutang ka rin eh, ano?”

 

walang magawa si chuchay kung hindi ang tumango kahit na lowkey sinabihan na siyang tatanga-tanga. hindi naman mali si jongin. minsan nga iniisip ni chuchay how siya nakagraduate ng college with this kind of mind. nadaan siguro ng talent niya sa design and sa pagdr-drawing. grades are not that important naman, ang sabi nga ng tatay niya na sobrang nag-spoil sa kanya.

 

nagnod na lang si chuchay and hindi pinansin ang pang-aasar ni jongin sa kanya. he grabbed his towel and his clothes because unlike some people na hindi niya na papangalanan, may sense of hiya siya and ayaw niyang iparada ang katawan niyang hubad.

 

he went in sa banyo and he took his time na maligo. nagshampoo and conditioner siya ng hair and while he was waiting ng slight to babad the treatment sa buhok niya, naghum muna siya alongside his music. nagscrub muna siya ng paa and afterwards, doon siya nagbanlaw. he lathered himself with his gentle body wash, rubbing talaga para sure na malinis siya. he cleaned himself inside quickly din dahil malay mo… hihihi… charot! ano ba, malinis lang talaga siya as a person.

 

nagexfoliate rin siya ng katawan gamit ang sugar body scrub na favorite niya, leaving it on for mga five minutes as he stared at nothing and tried to remember yung mga basketball terms and moves na napanood niya. ginaya-gaya pa niya ito ng konti, kunwari nagfake siya sa imaginary kalaban. 

 

he knows na hindi niya kayang gawin mga 75% of those and baka nga ikamatay niya for real attempting pero ayaw niyang mapahiya and kailangan niyang panindigan ang katangahan na pinasok niya.

 

the moment the song switches, nagbanlaw na ng mabuti si kyungsoo. ang sarap ng feeling ng balat niya. he feels like a new person with his freshly exfoliated baby skin. unlike jongin na for sure wisik wisik and three-in-one body care product ang gamit, prefer ni kyungsoo ang alagaan ang kanyang katawan. his body is a temple and all that. 

 

nagtoothbrush and hilamos na rin siya ng mukha gamit ang kanyang gentle low ph cleanser. nagfloss na rin si bakla dahil kung yung straight boy sa labas ay okay na ang 5 minutes na ligo, hindi ito uubra kay kyungsoo. he patted his face gently with the paper towel before siya magbihis. sabi ni jongin, magsuot na raw siya ng pangbasketball.

 

SADLY and UNSURPRISINGLY, wala siyang anything na pangbasketball. in fact, wala siyang workout clothes except yung yoga pants and yung running shorts niya. wala rin siyang maayos na sweatpants kasi most of them are pantulogs na. hindi naman siya magyoyoga so he figured na yung short shorts na lang niya from nike na color black. medyo masikip na ito and the hems barely reach his mid thighs pero okay lang—if anyone asked, sasabihin na lang niya na si rukawa ang favorite basketball player niya. 

 

wala rin siyang dry fit anything so he settled for a plain black shirt. lumabas siya sa banyo na nagtutuyo ng buhok and naabutan niya si borta roommate na nakamanspread sa sofa. 

 

my god. mixed feelings talaga si kyungsoo kapag nakikita niya na ganito ang roommate niya. on one hand, ayaw niya sa mga nagmamanspread dahil legit nakakainis sila for taking up so much unnecessary space. on the other hand, ang sarap kasi ni jongin.

 

mukhang namayani ang tite kesa sa prinsipyo dahil napalunok si kyungsoo, eyeing how jongin was all over the sofa. sobrang bukaka nito in a big dick energy sort of way. nakatulong din na yung suot ni gago is a very tight black dry fit muscle tee and black sweats. lowkey matching sila ni kyungsoo.

 

nagkunwari si kyungsoo na nagtutuyo ng buhok nonchalantly pero sa totoo niyan, pinapanood niya magtext si jongin. pumuputok ang braso nito na parang feeling ni kyungsoo ay new year na. ganon kalakas ang putok ng muscles ni jongin, nadadala si kyungsoo sa future. 

 

nung nakita niya na mukhang tapos na si jongin sa pagtetext, takas agad si chuch papunta sa kwarto nila. kailangan pa niyang magskincare.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

nasa likod si jongin at kyungsoo ng grab papunta sa bahay ni chanyeol. hindi naman very exclusive ang address nito kaya wala ng arte arte. hawak ni kyungsoo ang maliit niyang bag na may lamang dalawang bimpo, baby powder, wallet, at t-shirt na pamalit after maglaro. sabi ni jongin ay baka bumalik pa sila sa condo if nagkayayaan na magwalwal para makapagpalit pa sila ng damit.

 

tahimik lang si kyungsoo na nagmamasid. malapit na sila sa bahay ni chanyeol park—kita niya sa screen ng phone ng grab driver—when biglang magsalita si jongin. 

 

“chuch,” tawag nito sa pansin niya. napatingin si chuchay kung saan nakatingin si jongin which is sa tuhod niya. bago pa matanong ni kyungsoo kung ano ang problema, dumampi ang daliri ni jongin sa scar na nasa balat niya. gawa ito ng makulit na chuchay noong kinder noong sinuot niya ang heels ng nanay niya at naglakad lakad sa sementado nilang garahe before sumemplang.

 

hindi inaasahan ni kyungsoo nang idaan ni jongin ang daliri niya dito na parang isang banayad na halik. hindi niya alam ang gagawin niya.

 

“ang kinis kinis mo.” isang malalim na boses ang pinakawalan ni jongin. soft and low, dahan dahan. “anong nangyari dito?”

 

hindi alam ni kyungsoo ang gagawin. ang soft soft ng boses ni jongin, he sounds so concerned over an old scar na parang kinikilig si chuchay. if siguro tutukan siya ng baril, baka mapaamin siya and sabihin na ito na—dito na magsisimula. 

 

“wala,” reply niya naman in an equally soft and gentle voice. kahit merong space sa pagitan nila, ramdam ni kyungsoo yung init ng katawan ni jongin, yung tension sa pagitan nila. nakaksuffocate and napakahirap on his part kasi siguradong siya lang naman ang nakakaramdam nito. siya lang nagkakaganito dahil hindi naman bakla si jongin. 

 

huminga siya ng malalim before adding, “naaksidente lang ako nung bata ako—mga four or five years siguro ako that time.”

 

hindi pa rin inalis ni jongin yung kamay niya. nanatili ito doon and kyungsoo resisted the urge to flail around, resisted the urge _to fall_ , when jongin gave his knee a gentle squeeze.

 

“mag-iingat ka kasi,” sabi ni jongin.

 

hindi na sumagot si kyungsoo. instead, he chanted in his brain a firm reminder that jongin is a straight man and he has zero chance of ever having feelings for chuchay.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

dumating na sila sa house ni chanyeol park. bumaba sila sa grab at since si jongin ang nagbook, siya na ang nagbayad since nakacredit card naman. iba talaga kapag mataas ang sweldo, isip ni kyungsoo.

 

nagdoorbell sila and isang matandang babae ang nagbukas ng pinto. nagpakilala ito saglit bilang tita ni chanyeol na nakatira kasama ng lalaki dahil hindi pa ito sanay maging independent. paalis na rin daw si tita baby ni chanyeol para naman magka-privacy silang magkakaibigan. makikipaghang out daw ito sa okada with her amigas.

 

hindi kalakihan ang house ni chanyeol but halata na very modern ito. yung tipong parang straight out of a modern living magazine ang dating, yung houses na parang boxes lang sa sobrang minimalist nito. puro rin windows and halatang mayaman ang nakatira. maliit lang ang front garden and bahay agad. 

 

“tara na,” aya ni jongin sa kanya. sumunod lang si kyungsoo as he slung his draw string bag sa isang shoulder niya. 

 

inside, very open ang concept. two floors lang ito and industrial scandinavian loft ang inspiration ng place. alam na alam ito ni kyungsoo dahil isa sa mga pangdistract niya pag tamad na tamad siya sa work ay ang magvisit sa IKEA website at i-design ang future house niya with jongin CHAROT!

 

mababa lang yung stairs leading to the second floor and pati ito, open din. wala yung rises between the steps and kyungsoo pushes his glasses up to squint kasi may mga nakadisplay na kung ano ano like a true pinoy home to break the coldness of the house. open din ito and everything flows nicely. yung sala, to the dining, to the kitchen, to yung wet bar. may malaking sliding glass door close to the living room that leads outside to what is evidently a decent-sized pool. hindi malaki, halata na for lounging purposes lang and hindi exercise. 

 

hinawakan siya ni jongin sa likod to push him slightly and nagjolt si kyungsoo. sensitive pa kaya siya sa drama nila kanina sa grab car. kawawang kuya driver tuloy, now that chuch was thinking kind of straight na (no pun intended), pati siya naging witness sa crisis ng bakla. 

 

“mamaya ka na maghouse tour,” sabi ni jongin. “nasa labas sina chanyeol and sehun.”

 

parang glass na nagshatter. kung anime siguro ‘to, si chuch yung character na nagfreeze frame tapos naging dark ang mukha. oo nga pala, hindi lang si chanyeol ang nandito… si sehun na rin.

 

niyakag siya ni jongin sa glass door leading outside and like a gentleman—sobrang sarap po, 5 stars sa zomato, siya ang nag-open ng door. pinauna pa niya si chuchay before siya sumunod.

 

chuch just stood there. mukhang bachelor pad talaga ang house ni chanyeol. aside from the pool, meron din billiards table sa lanai. of course, since successful PBA si #27 Park, merong half court or siguro mas maliit sa half court? very street basketball ang set-up and alam ito ni chuchay dahil, well, nagbasa siya sa wikipedia and nanood ng youtube videos! kung sumali siguro siya sa miss universe and basketball-related ang Q&A na napunta sa kanya, baka matalbugan pa niya si pia wurtzbach. 

 

sa basketball court, merong dalawang lalaking nagdri-dribble ng bola. of course, unang napansin ni chuch yung katawan nila. naconscious tuloy siya ng slight kasi compared to the three na nandito, ‘di hamak naman na wala siyang laban. kung binugbog siya at kinuyog ng mga ito, tiyak tigok si bakla. lamang lang siguro siya ng pwet pero the rest? sobrang patpatin and flabby niya compared to them.

 

“‘lika, chuch,” sabi ni jongin na hinatak siya palapit sa dalawa. pansin ni kyungsoo na ang touchy ng borta na to sa kanya ah… bakit kaya? wala naman gayuma yung sinigang na salmon belly na hinain ni chuchay kanina ah. 

 

“mga ‘tol!” tawag ni jongin. narindi ang tenga ni kyungsoo at the sheer assault. omg, ito na. chuchay will witness how straight men interact in the straightest setting ever. he remembers the bisexual si sehun pero like, if tama ang naaalala ni chuch, si sehun is may straight male hygiene din which is equal to straight male behavior talaga. red flag kumbaga. 

 

“tangina, andito ka na pala,” sabi ni chanyeol. “and sinama mo roommate mo, gago.”

 

lumingon si sehun and parang slow motion, nagtama ang mata nila ni kyungsoo. nanlaki mga singkit na mata ni sehun and yung matulis niyang baba ay lalong nagmukhang matulis sa expression ng mukha niya. very curious. 

 

na-alarm si kyungsoo ng slight. 

 

“oh yeah. mga pre, roommate ko.” jongin grabbed him by the shoulder and pulled him flushed against his side. shet. ang init. ang sarap ng half yakap. “si kyungsoo do. best friend ni kuya jd ‘to.”

 

“hi,” bati ni kyungsoo. medyo nagfiddle siya sa shirt niya. “i’m kyungsoo.”

 

“call him chuchay or chuch!” playful na singit ni jongin. 

 

nagfreeze up si kyungsoo as chanyeol chuckled. wala pa ring sinasabi si sehun. grabe. kinakabahan na talaga si kyungsoo na feeling niya pinagpapawisan na siya. jabar na siguro siya sa sobrang kaba. 

 

“bakit chuchay?” curious na tanong ni chanyeol. “and i’m chanyeol park pala pero alam mo yun, ‘tol.” at kumindat pa ito. kyungsoo resisted the urge to roll his eyes. 

 

so sinagot na lang niya ang tanong. “ah… when i was a kid kase i couldn’t pronounce kyungsoo. i’d say kyungchuu… and well, you know?” 

 

nagtrail off siya, sneaking a glance at sehun kasi fuck, basa na kili-kili ni kyungsoo kaya sehun kung may sasabihin ka, sabihin mo na! at least malalaman lang ni jongin na bakla siya and hindi mapapahiya armpits niya!!

 

“aw… that’s cute,” sabi ni sehun bigla. my god. anime kyungsoo’s soul left his anime ant body. 

 

pero tama si jongdae, mabilis siyang mambullshit. “hey, bro,” sabi niya. medyo nilaliman niya ng kaunti ang boses niya. “chuch na lang… ikaw?”

 

tumaas ang kilay ni sehun.

 

“huh?” nakita ni kyungsoo na physically nagload si sehun. kung baga sa mac, lumabas yung rainbow wheel. oh diba, pride parade teas. may ilang second na pause, mga ten to fifteen counts siguro, before a smirk almost splits sehun’s face into two. “nice to meet you din, pare. sehun nga pala.”

 

tangina. yung mukha pa lang ni sehun and the way niya ini-squeeze kamay ni kyungsoo when it was their turn to shake hands na. super deadz talaga siya dito. fuck, pwede bang gamitin niya yung CHAROT card niya? pull a charot for help at tumakas na rito from the mess he created?

 

 

* * *

 

 

hindi alam ni kyungsoo kung bakit siya nagulat pero iba pa la talaga ang real basketball sa wikipedia, youtube, and anime basketball. talagang kinulang siya sa braincell when he thought na he could survive this day from sa mga pinanood niya lang. 

 

buti na lang at hindi si jongin ang kakampi niya. actually, hindi niya alam if that’s a good thing or a bad thing. ayaw kasi ni jongin na magkakampi si sehun and chanyeol since they were both varsity in uni. nagvolunteer si kyungsoo na kay chanyeol siya on account of height daw. wala namang complaint though jongin looked like he was suddenly hesitating. 

 

mga ilang minuto pa lang sila naglalaro and si chanyeol mostly ang nagdadala kay kyungsoo. isa lang naman siyang maliit at mabigat na pabuhat sa larong ito. shoot and dribble si chanyeol like a pro—well, he ISa pro—while nag-iisip si kyungsoo kung kailangan na ba niyang magreapply ng moisturizer and sunscreen. tumatakbo-takbo lang siya lightly na parang eksena sa videoke when yung babae nagjojogging complete with unnecessary boob shot para makita talbog ng dede. 

 

nagpatuloy ang laro like that with the occasional trash talk. as a gay man, si kyungsoo ang pinakamagaling dito. tie na ata ang dalawang pares, hindi sure si kyungsoo dahil lumilipad ang utak niya. nag-iisip siya about doon sa skincare na gusto niyang i-try when—

 

“chuch!” malalim na sigaw ni chanyeol. nagising sa katotohan si kyungsoo at buti na lang nasapo niya yung bolang binato sa kanya while bantay sarado ni sehun si chanyeol… which means…

 

ang bilis ng mga pangyayari. one moment nagcocompute si kyungsoo ng possible expensies niya if bibilin niya yung SK-II first treatment essence and then the next moment may isang napakatigas at pawisan na pader na ang nakapress sa likod niya.

 

first of all, tama ba ang naramdaman ni kyungsoo sa matambok niyang pwet?

 

oh my god. 

 

“shit, akin na, chuchay,” bulong ni jongin harshly sa may bandang tenga ni kyungsoo. halos mapatili si kyungsoo while he holds the ball while not moving pa. shet. ano ba gusto ni jongin? bahay? lupa? pera? pwet? kahit ano, ibibigay ni kyungsoo. 

 

“chuchay, dribble mo, puta!” sigaw ni chanyeol. napaatras ng step si kyungsoo and lalong nadikit yung matabang pwet niya sa matabang 11/10 na tite ni jongin. oh my god talaga mga siz. his dick is so big. so fat. 

 

“dribble, dali!” ingit ni chanyeol ulit. napilitan si kyungsoo na sundin ang utos ni chanyeol pero sa totoo lang, gusto na magdabog ni kyungsoo kasi tangina naman eh. panira ng moment ‘tong higante na ‘to. kala mo kung makaasta, PBA game itong laro nila.

 

jongin crowded him and puta… halos mabitawan ni chuchay yung bola kasi mukhang sinasadya ata ni gago. narinig niyang natawa ito sa likod niya habang tuloy ang dikit at kaskas sa kanya. my god! akala ni kyungsoo straight sport ang basketball pero bakit parang mas bakla pa ata sa kanya itong laro na ito. 

 

amputa. natuluan pa ata siya ng pawis ni jongin. sayang nga lang at hindi sa bibig niya dumiretso. 

 

“tangina, wala na!” reklamo ni sehun. lumayo si jongin at gusto ng ipakulam ni kyungsoo yung mahabang baba ni gago dahil nawala tuloy ang feeling ng malapad na dibdib ni jongin sa narrow back ni chuchay. 

 

fuck, sehun oh. kala mo naman 10/10 dick niyan—hindi naman. mga 7.5/10 lang, parang yung haba lang. charot!

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

nagdidilim na rin. siguro mga past 6 na pero mukhang A++ stamina ng mga kasama ni kyungsoo dahil tuloy pa rin sila sa laro. nagbreak sila kanina pero ngayon tuloy pa rin ulit. nakatayo na lang si kyungsoo sa court doing the bare minimum. part naman sila ni jongin ngayon which means na wala na yung kuyog moment with kiskis ng tite sa pwet. sad but oh well may consolation naman siya.

 

and yun ay ang fact na wala ng dry fit muscle tee si jongin. tuluyan na itong naghubad. ang sarap talaga. ang sarap sarap. takbo-takbo si kyungsoo and hindi niya mapigilang lumipad na naman ang utak sa view na nakikita niya. hindi niya alam na dito lang pala niya makikita ang eighth wonder of the world—dito mismo sa eight-pack abs ni jongin kim.

 

takbo-takbo pa ang bakla at hindi niya alam anong nangyari. tangina, karma ata ito sa pagiging malibog niya.

 

HIS RIGHT KNEE JUST SUDDENLY GAVE UP ON HIM!

 

parang may tumunog, like when you cracked your knuckles. nangyari na ito kay chuchay many times before pero pakshet. ang sakit sakit talaga. he went down like a paper and dahil clumsy siya, mali pa siya ng natukod na kamay. salong-salo ng palm niya yung impact, tangina. gasgas for sure palad niya. 

 

“shit!” isang malakas na sigaw ang rinig niya from jongin. “chuchay, okay ka lang?”

 

mercy of all mercies, isip ni kyungsoo habang namimilipit siya sa sakit. hindi siya tinawag na bro ni jongin. kailangan lang pala niyang madapa.

 

“ouch,” sabi niya. nangingilid na ang luha niya as jongin kneeled before his fallen form. ito na ba? bubuhatin na ba siya na parang prinsesa? matagal na niya itong pangarap. “ang sakit. fuck.”

 

“shhh,” alo ni jongin. feel ni kyungsoo baby siya—baby ni jongin kim. 

 

hindi lumalapit si sehun who was observing and wala si chanyeol, most likely kumuha na ito ng first aid kit or something. hinawak-hawakan ni jongin ang tuhod ni kyungsoo and very gentle ng magkapa nito. for sure, hindi na stranger ang gwapo at masarap na binata sa sports mishaps as someone na dating UP men’s football varsity player. yummy.

 

“hindi naman bali,” observation ni jongin. grabe. ang hot naman nito, pwede na rin maging doctor. hihihi. alagaan niya sana si chuchay for ever and ever na. hindi ineexpect ni kyungsoo pero biglang nawala ang lupa sa likod niya. ang kirot pa rin ng hita niya pero shit—

 

nasa langit na ata siya. dalawang matipuno na braso ang bumuhat sa kanya like a PRINCESS. shet, lord, ito na nga ang pangarap niya. kumapit siya sa matabang leeg ni jongin, binaon ang mukha sa tanned at pawisan na skin. thank you talaga. siguro kahit hindi na siya makalakad, okay lang. 

 

kyungsoo - 1. mga bilat ng metro manila - 0. merry christmas talaga. maligayang paskhoe! HOE HOE HOE! 

 

dinala siya ng kanyang prince charming sa mga upuan malapit sa pool table. gabi na at madilim and ang tanging ilaw na lang ay yung mga christmas lights na nilagay ni chanyeol para maembody ng kanyang bahay ang spirit ng pasko. 

 

nagtama ang mga titig nila at ngumiti si jongin ng maliit. 

 

“ano? masakit pa?” tanong nito. his hand was still resting on kyungsoo’s knee, gently rubbing circles.

 

kyungsoo nodded. and true enough, makirot pa rin. hindi niya mastretch ang leg niya without wanting to die. nasira ang moment dahil biglang halos madapa si chanyeol habang dala dala nito ang isang first aid kit at nagwa-wave ng susi sa ere. 

 

biglang naalala ni kyungsoo na oo nga pala, may ibang tao sa mundo bukod sa kanila. nakatayo lang si sehun sa gilid at napatingin si kyungsoo dito. he gulped at the knowing look on sehun’s face. 

 

“ano, chuch?” frantic na tanong ni chanyeol. “dalin ka na ba sa ospital?”

 

“ikaw ang OA mo,” singit ni sehun. naghuff si chanyeol na parang bata at natawa ng slight si jongin. nakaluhod ito now sa harap ni chuch with one knee, singsing na lang ang kulang at I DO na ang lalabas sa bibig ni kyungsoo.

 

jongin looked up from his lashes and wow, ang ganda ng view. 

 

nagwhisper ito. “gusto mo na bang umuwi? uwi na tayo?”

 

inisip ni chuchay ang isasagot niya. hindi naman ganon ka-big deal yung tuhod niya though baka hindi na siya makapagwalwal. nagui-guilty rin siya kasi kung umuwi sila, masasayang ang pagkikita ng ex mag-bebestfriends. ilang araw din narinig ni chuchay ang excitement ni jongin over this hohol sesh. ngayon na lang din kasi nagkafree time silang tatlo na saktong sakto. 

 

“sorry,” sabi niya. before pa mabuka ni jongin ang bibig niya, nag-add si chuch, “kaya ko naman na ako na lang. para maka inom ka pa sa labas with sehun and chanyeol.”

 

“chuch naman,” sabi ni jongin. UGH. yung tono niya—tonong boyfriend. my god. is kyungsoo entering the ‘are you even bros if you haven’t been mistaken for a gay couple?’ category except well, bakla siya with feelings para sa bro niya na ito! 

 

“jongin naman,” ginaya niya tone ni jongin para mang-asar. naggiggle siya ng slight as jongin watched him from below. yung kamay niya, napansin lang ni chuchay, ay nasa calf na ni kyungsoo as he gently massaged the flesh there. “swear kaya ko. sanay na ko dito.”

 

“pero, chuch—”

 

“alam niyo? sobrang arte niyong dalawa,” interject ni sehun with a knowing voice. “pwede naman dito tayo mag-inom. para mapahinga rin si kyungsoo. ‘di ba?”

 

shet. and kyungsoo knew na dapat humindi siya. isa yung patibong eh! pero hindi. at that moment, gusto lang niyang makasama pa si jongin. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

currently nasa bathtub si kyungsoo sa master’s bathroom ni chanyeol. pinagprepare kasi siya ng isang warm soak para na rin marelax katawan niya. yung tatlo, nagshower na sa ibang banyo. malamang naman ay 3 minutes lang tapos na yun. walang dalang pamalit si kyungsoo except yung shirt kaya inabutan siya ni chanyeol ng isang regalo from the christmas tree labeled “to: ate yoora, merry christmas. from: chanyeol” and pagbukas niya, unsurprisingly, isang baby pink nike running shorts na tulad ng suot ni kyungsoo kanina ang laman nito.

 

thank you, chanyeol, and sorry, ate yoora. 

 

patapos na si kyungsoo sa soak niya and malinis na rin ang katawan and hair niya. dahan-dahan siyang tumayo. napasob siya dahil oh my god, ang sakit sakit na. ang sakit sakit talaga. hindi niya pa rin maderecho. buti na lang at nasteady niya agad sarili niya. nakaalis siya sa tub ng matiwasay and in one piece. he dried himself and naghilamos siya with water and yung safeguard sa lababo. ang sad pero… wala siyang magagawa. this is a straight man’s household. buti na lang, dala niya ang kanyang mario badescu rose water spray. inulan niya ng sobrang dami ang mukha niya. this would do… THIS HAD TO DO. 

 

since ayaw niyang manghiram ang underwear kay chanyeol (ew…), sinuot niya commando yung bagong shorts na dapat kay ate yoora. nagsend siya ng isang sorry ulit. buti na lang, ito yung sports shorts na merong mga built-in underwear. medyo masikip sa kanya and fit na fit ito sa thighs niya. siguro konting kain na lang baka naging cycling shorts na ito. hindi naman siya ganoon ka-uncomfortable dahil sanay na si kyungsoo sa mga pekpek shorts. charot! he continued drying his hair, naglagay siya ng deodorant and konting baby cologne, and sinuot ang loose niyang haikyuu shirt na binili from uniqlo. 

 

nagligpit siya and nilagay sa plastic and sa loob ng drawstring bag niya ang mga gamit. before getting out, spray ulit siya ng rose water sa mukha. ang weird ng feeling na hindi nagskincare. fuck straight men talaga for realz. 

 

pagpihit niya ng pinto, hobbling all the while, gulat siya dahil mayroong isang malaking harang sa daan.

 

“uh?” confused na tanong ni kyungsoo while staring at jongin awkwardly standing sa labas ng banyo. sobrang mukhang lost nito, holding something black sa kamay niya. jongin looks freshly showered na rin in his black sweatpants and black wifebeater na tight sa malaki at malakas at masarap at moreno niyang figure. iba talaga ang power ng mga borta. 

 

“are you lost?” playful na tanong ni kyungsoo. kunwari di niya ina-eye yung braso ni jongin na kayang kaya siya ibalibag. 

 

nakatitig pa rin si jongin sa kanya and the man stuttered, bringing his hand to rub his nape. sarap. 

 

“hi, kyungsoo.”

 

“hi,” bati ni kyungsoo before siya matawa. natawa rin si jongin and he just shook yung hawak niya.

 

“step in,” sabi nito. holding what looks like some thick fabric. “knee support 'to. for now lang.”

 

wala namang alam si kyungsoo kaya sumunod lang siya. nagkneel down na naman si jongin and he resisted the urge to whimper kasi shit, yung hand ni jongin nagbrush up sa makinis niyang balat. he fit the supporter sa tuhod ni kyungsoo pero yung fingers ni jongin naglinger pa slightly up sa may hita ni kyungsoo. napakagat labi si bakla dahil kung hindi, baka iba na ang kagatin niya. 

 

“ayan,” proud na sabi ni jongin as he stood up. nakasmile pa rin ito na para bang hindi niya hinipo balat ng legs ni kyungsoo gamit ang malalaki at mauugat niyang kamay.

 

lord, please, maawa na kayo sa baklang ito.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

dahil isa ngang successful PBA player at endorser ng underwear, canned goods, at dermatologist si chanyeol park, sobrang daming alak ang nakalabas. as in. meron kasing mini bar doon sa may lanai where they are sitting. tahimik lang umiinom si kyungsoo ng rum with coke blend kasi hindi naman niya gustong super malasing. mataas ang tolerance niya sa alcohol pero kilala rin niya ang sarili. at the very least, gusto niyang makapag-isip ng matino kahit papaano and mahirap na—baka masabi pa niya ang kanyang pinaka iniingatan na sikreto.

 

he can’t say the same thing for the other three. si sehun and chanyeol ay evidently may tama na. not lasing na wasted, siguro mga ilang baso pa kaya nila. medyo binabagalan na rin nila yung inom ng alak at nagtuon muna sa mga pulutan na pina-grab food delivery pa ni chanyeol. iba talaga ang katas ng basketball at pati si kyungsoo, masayang-masayang pinapatulan ang lechon kawali, sisig, seafood gambas, at ang super oily and super sarap na luto mismo ni chanyeol na pan-grilled wagyu cubes.

 

mukhang pinaglalaruan siya ng universe as his “as sarap as wagyu cubes” na roommate ay nasa tabi niya, sobrang touchy. minsan pina-pat nito ang tuhod ni kyungsoo, asking kung anong gusto ni bakla dahil nga hindi masyadong nagkikikilos si kyungsoo dahil sa failure of a knee niya. halatang medyo tipsy na rin si jongin dahil ang vulgar na ng pagsasalita nito. kung sober, he would try to control pa his mura, now hindi na. add na rin siguro yung fact na comfortable siya sa mga kasama niya. 

 

tumaba naman ang puso ni kyungsoo, kasing taba ng pwet niya, dahil ultimately, ibig sabihin nito na jongin feels at ease around him na. jongin is paying so much attention din sa kanya.

 

maya-maya pa, tumagay si sehun ng isang straight shot ng tequila. medyo nagwoworry si kyungsoo dahil unlike him, itong mga kasama niya ay naghalo-halo ng alak sa sikmura. oh well, malalaki na naman sila—literally and figuratively. 

 

“okey, mga kuya,” sabi bigla ni sehun. “truth or dare tayo.”

 

“AMPUTA!!” sigaw ni jongin. “ano ba yan, ohse? elementary, parang gago,” biro naman ni jongin. naglean in ito sa space ni kyungsoo dahil nakaupo sila sa loveseat ng outside lounge area ni chanyeol. 

 

good thing na lang—naka wifebeater and sweatpants si jongin. bad thing, though—NAKA WIFEBEATER AND SWEATPANTS SI JONGIN!!!

 

“ako game ako,” sabi bigla ni chanyeol. nagwiggle ito ng kanyang eyebrows na hindi man lang properly naka pluck and trim, ugh. straight men. “masaya ‘to, chuch. para makilala mo kung gaano kademonyo roommate mo.”

 

napalunok si chuchay. hindi pa ba ito ang final boss form ng devil in disguise na si jongin kim? meron pa ba? oh my god. nacurious tuloy siya. he was led into temptation like an innocent lamb.

 

nagnod si kyungsoo and sure enough, nagholler ang dalawang ex basketball varsity player. naggroan si jongin before he whispered sa tenga ni kyungsoo, “pagkakaisahan niyo ko eh…” with a slight whine. halos malasahan na ni kyungsoo yung alak sa bibig ni jongin dahil sa sobrang lapit. hindi niya tuloy alam if he should lean back, _no homo_ , or lean in, _YES HOMO_!!

 

kinuha ni sehun yung isang empty glass bottle ng san mig—pregame nila kanina habang naghihintay ng pulutan to go with the harder and more expensive drinks. chanyeol cleared up the table and nilapag ni sehun yung bote sa gitna. tahimik na kumakain si kyungsoo ng hinimay niyang hipon drenched with the gambas sauce.

 

“tangina, jongin, chuchay,” puna ni chanyeol. “mga pre, baka pwedeng maghiwalay muna kayo ng konti.”

 

parang nakuryente si kyungsoo sa sinabi ni chanyeol. napaupo ng maayos si jongin at kita ni kyungsoo na namula ang tenga nito? or baka alak lang? anyway, si kyungsoo ang bida kaya siya lang ang may karapatan na maging ilusyonada. sa pagngisi ni sehun, agad na umiwas ng tingin si chuch. 

 

“okay. ikot ko na.” nagpaikot ng bote si sehun at agad na tumama ito kay chanyeol. “WOOOO!!” cheer ni chuchay and jongin. natatawa si sehun dahil game na game agad si chanyeol na sumigaw ng “dare! as a man!! tangina!!”

 

chuch resisted the urge to roll his eyes sa casual machismo. 

 

“oh anong pwede dito?” biglang sabi ni sehun.

 

“wala namang hiya yan si chanyeol, tangina,” dagdag ni jongin pero halatang nag-iisip rin siya. 

 

“wait! may naisip ako,” sabi ni sehun. “chanyeol, tumalon ka ng hubo’t hubad sa pool tapos may video!”

 

“shit,” mura ni jongin. yung curse niya, straight sa spine ni chuchay. um—pwede bang siya din murahin nitong borta landlord niya? 

 

“video natin,” biglang blurt out ni chuchay. napatingin sa kanya lahat before nagtawanan si jongin at sehun. sa sobrang saya, nahampas siya ni jongin sa balikat na halos madislocate buong katawan ni chuchay. tangina. ang sakit ng palo sa kanya. pwedeng isa pa? CHAROT!

 

“post natin sa instagram ni chanyeol!!” isang matinis na holler ni sehun.

 

“gago, bawal!” reklamo ni chanyeol. “tangina, magagalit PR ng team sakin.”

 

“lalagyan natin ng filter—dalian mo na. ang arte naman,” padabog na sinabi ni jongin. walang nagawa si chanyeol kung hindi maghubad and oh my god, hindi naman type ni kyungsoo ang straight boy na ito pero hindi maipagkakaila na mayroon itong tinatagong… kayamanan. 

 

madali lang naman na hindi tumingin at tawang tawa na siya nung tumakbo at nagdive sa pool si chanyeol habang nanginginig na nagvi-video si jongin. napost nila ito sa instagram after lagyan ng emoji para matakpan ang family jewels ng mga park.

 

nagpatuloy ang mga laro and kung ano-anong mga dare and tanong ang naipagawa at naipasagot sa kanila. ang pinakamalala na ata ay yung pinashot si sehun ng mixture ng condiments. tangina sobrang kadire—buti na lang hindi kay kyungsoo natapat yun. 

 

umikot ulit ang bote ng kapalaran, at natapat kay jongin.

 

napigil ang hininga ni kyungsoo. in the middle of the game kasi, naging rule ni sehun na if nakathree consecutive dares ka na, kailangan yung next na tapat sa yo, magtruth ka. at ito na nga, truth na ang kay jongin.

 

“putaaaaa,” reklamo nito. “bastos mga tanong ni ohse, eh.”

 

“syempre, tangina mo,” sabi ni sehun sabay gamit sa basong may lamang alak para ituro si jongin. nagpanggap naman na hihimatayin si jongin at agad itong nagfall kay kyungsoo. ang problema lang ay hindi na ito umalis.

 

lord. please. ibigay niyo na yung christmas bonus ni kyungsoo at tapusin niyo na ang dapat tapusin!!

 

“okay, jongin, detailed answer dapat pero—” omg. did sehun look at kyungsoo with a teasing smirk pa? “—saan pinakamalala mo na sex location?”

 

napatingin si kyungsoo sharply kay jongin na gumawa ng isang _hmmm_ sound before uminom ng alam. halatang nag-iisip ito. AWOW. mukhang marami siguro. inggit si kyungsoo sa mga bilat na yun ah.

 

biglang natawa si jongin. yung tawang malalim as he patted kyungsoo’s hita. tangina. bakit nandoon na naman kamay niya? ang init ng palad ni jongin sa mataba at bare thigh ni chuchay. 

 

“define sex,” sabi ni jongin.

 

“PUTANGINAAAAA,” parang kinakatay na baboy na sigaw ni chanyeol. “bro, bakit ganyan response mo? so ginagawa mo sa maraming sketch na lugar?”

 

tumaas ang right sentient kilay ni jongin. “ikaw ba? hindi?”

 

“ulol!!” sabi ni sehun kay chanyeol bago tumingin kay jongin at kyungsoo. “ganon talaga pag pangit tsaka maliit ang tite.”

 

natawa si jongin at kyungsoo at mas lalong lumakas ang tawanan dahil binatukan ni chanyeol si sehun.

 

hindi na nagreply pa ang pinakabata sa kanila but instead, he faced jongin and said, “sex as in may pinasok ka, bro. ‘di kailangan na burat mo.”

 

natawa ng malakas si chanyeol and namula lang si kyungsoo. my god, ano ba ‘tong mga kasama niya? isumbong kaya niya ‘to sa mga mama nila.

 

nag-isip ulit si jongin and okay, fine, aaminin ni kyungsoo na pati siya, nacurious. saan nga kaya ang pinakamalala na—

 

“sa bus,” sagot ni jongin. 

 

TANGINA, ANO.

 

“tangina—ano?!” hindi mapigilan ni kyungsoo na sabihin out loud. rinig niya mga loud hollers and mura ni sehun and chanyeol. evidently, hindi nila ine-expect ang sagot ni jongin na ito.

 

“putangina. explain,” madiin na sabi ni sehun. 

 

“hindi ko alam ‘to,” comment ni chanyeol.

 

nagshrug si jongin. 

 

“naaalala niyo yung ex ko? galing fine arts? si—” sabi ni jongin. shet, nafilter ng utak ni kyungsoo yung name ng bilat, thank god. pero one valuable question, mahilig ba sa artists si jongin? hihihi.

 

“shit, siya?” sabi ni chanyeol. “tangina, pre, mukhang inosente yun ah.”

 

natawa si jongin. “gago. hindi.” tuloy siyang in-egg on ng dalawang hettie while kyungsoo remained rooted on the spot kasi… shet… shet… legit, wala siyang masabi, mama mary.

 

“papunta kaming bicol nun. long weekend eh. umalis kami ng metro manila gabi na. syempre malamig sa bus, may dala siyang maliit na kumot. puta. nakaskirt kasi siya so…”

 

“SO!?!??!?!?” very distressed na tanong ni chanyeol. mood, isip ni kyungsoo. sobrang distressing ng kwento na ito. 

 

“nasa likod kami ng bus. sobrang libog ko... ewan... basta nakaskirt niya so tinabi ko ng slight yung panty niya. i fingered her hanggang labasan siya thrice.” 

 

THE FACT NA VERY NONCHALANT NG—OH MY GOD.

 

"hindi mo man lang tinanggal yung panty, gago!! napaka horny mo amputa!!!!" sigaw ni chanyeol.

 

“tangina mo, nini pa man din tawag ng nanay mo sayo,” galit at impressed na pagkakasabi ni sehun. “eh kung sumbong kaya kita— _TITA, SI NINI KINANTOT YUNG SYOTA NIYA SA LOOB NG BUS!!_ ”

 

“gago,” tawang reklamo ni jongin. “hindi ko naman kinantot. puta. daliri nga lang ‘di ba. pero shit, mga pre, yun yung pinakadeliks ko na location.”

 

“deliks talaga, gago,” sabat ni chanyeol. “ipapahuli kita sa pulis, tangina talaga.” 

 

halos magwheeze si kyungsoo sa inuupuan niya. shet. wala siyang masabi kaya uminom na lang siya ng alak. nagclench asshole niya. ang swerte ni gagang ex. fininger ni jongin sa ilalim ng kumot while nakasakay sa bus. napatingin si kyungsoo sa kamay ni jongin at lalong nagclench bussy niya. shit. sarap siguro ng mga daliri nito parang three times labasan si ex. shet talaga, idol ni kyungsoo yung ex ni jongin. more power to her and sana hindi niya inubos lahat ng biyaya sa mundo para maranasan din ni kyungsoo yung naranasan niya. 

 

ate girl from fine arts ng up diliman, from now on, sayo na magdadasal si kyungsoo. ikaw ang tunay at kaisa-isang anak ng diyos dito. 

 

“chuchay, ano?” biglang tingin ni chanyeol sa kanya. puta naman ng heterosexual na ‘to. bakit si chuch na naman? “anong masasabi mo?”

 

shet. wala ngang masabi si kyungsoo eh except—SANA ALL. sana siya rin. willing siyang i-ride mga daliri ni jongin habang nakaride sila sa bus hihihi. pero bawal yun. tangina. baka siya yung mapapulis dito. 

 

“g-good job, bro,” sabi niya as he made tapik jongin’s bicep. uy, tigas.

 

sobrang lakas ng tawa ni sehun. putangina. 

 

NAILED IT talaga so kailan naman kaya siya ine-nail ni jongin. SAD cheka!!

 

kyungsoo - 1. random bilat na naging ex ni jongin who got fingered sa bus - 5738292.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

bigla atang nalasing si kyungsoo dahil sa mga pangyayari. nung turn na niya, ang tapang tapang niyang piliin yung dare. he egged on pa yung other three para bigyan siya ng malala. 

 

“sayawan mo si jongin,” biglang sabi ni sehun na nakangisi.

 

“g-gago!” react naman ni jongin with matching stutter. napatingin si kyungsoo kay jongin and with a sad face, pouty and puppy dog eyes pa, sinabi niya, “ayaw mo?”

 

lalong namula si jongin pero wala ng mental capacity si kyungsoo to evaluate and form conclusions. actually, wala na siyang mental capacity to do anything except magdabog ng slight gamit ang okay na knee niya. 

 

“w-wala akong sinabi, ah,” sabi ni jongin. rinig ni kyungsoo na natawa si sehun and chanyeol pero hindi na niya pinansin ang dalawang ito. hindi naman niya crush mga yun. fuck.

 

“okay, sige,” sabi ni kyungsoo. wala siyang masyadong alam na dance na kaya niya with a busted knee so of course, like a lasing na thot, umakyat at sumampa siya sa lap ni jongin. 

 

“oohhhh!!! tangina!!!” tili ni chanyeol na once again hindi pinansin ni kyungsoo. si sehun, ang lakas ng halakhak as he said na sandali lang, sandali. magplay muna daw siya ng music na pwedeng maglap dance.

 

ah, okay. so lap dance na nga. 

 

nakapark na yung malaking pwet ni kyungsoo sa lap ni jongin and like this, magkalevel mga mukha nila. hindi siya matingnan ni jongin which is something na ayaw ni kyungsoo. gusto niya tingnan siya okay!

 

since lasing naman si chuch, bigla ata siyang tumapang. hinawakan niya ng dalawang kamay yung jaw ni jongin sabay harap sa mukha niya. ang lapit na ni jongin. kitang kita ni kyungsoo. sobrang linaw—thank you at naimbento ang concept ng pag-upo sa kandungan. thank you na rin sa ophthalmologist and optometrist ni kyungsoo sa eye care niya. shout out, dra. dela cruz and dra. santos. 

 

tumugtog na ang chosen song ni sehun. galing daw sa kpop. medyo iniisip pa ni kyungsoo kung ano yung sound pero nung marealize na miss A’s hush ang naplay ni sehun, nagsend siya ng mental thank you. alam pala ni sehun ang mga classic hoe songs. 

 

nagsimula si kyungsoo sa slight giling. hawak pa rin niya mukha ni jongin so he gave slow rolls of his body against the taller man. kita niyang pulang-pula na si jongin and halatang sabog na sabog na ito. yung mga mata niya, sobrang dark and nung unti unti nang ginalaw ni kyungsoo yung napakalaki niyang ASSet, may dalawang kamay na naggrab sa waist niya. 

 

pinaglaruan yung tela ng shirt niya while also tracing yung band ng shorts na dapat ay regalo ni chanyeol kay ate yoora niya. sorry ulit, ate yoora. 

 

kyungsoo raised himself slightly, careful kasi nga yung tuhod niya. yung lalaki naman sa ilalim niya, hindi naman careful. tangina. dinakot na naman pwet niya, sinapo talaga.

 

“tulungan na kita, bro,” biglang sabi ni jongin kay kyungsoo. puta. niloloko na ata siya nitong gagong ‘to. ginalingan ni kyungsoo ang paggiling at lalo niyang pinatalbog pwet niya para damang dama ng mga palad ni jongin na nakasapo lightly. 

 

shet. thank you, miss A. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

ang sakit ng ulo ni kyungsoo. ang init init. tangina. 

 

nagising siya sa unknown bed. alam niya kasi hindi ganito kalambot ang kama niya sa condo niya sa BGC that he shared with his borta landlord.

 

wait—

 

may matigas at malaki sa likod niya. napalingon ng slight si kyungsoo at kita niya and tulog na mukha ni jongin na evidently nakayakap sa kanya. sobrang magka-cuddle sila and—

 

wait—

 

may matigas at malaki sa likod niya. this time, hindi tao but parte ng tao. kung pinoy henyo ito, nahulaan na ng lahat. panalo na ng 15, 000 pesos ang mga contestants. oh my god. 

 

while sleeping, tinigasan si jongin against sa mataba niyang pwet and siguro maganda ang panaginip ni borta king, sobrang ganda and libog siguro to the point na halos ikiskis na niya yung tite niya sa pagitan ng pwet ni kyungsoo. nagclench butas ni kyungsoo, not knowing what to do. on one hand, ang sarap. pero a big part of him knew na hindi ito pwede—he needs to leave.

 

mama mary, ate girl from fine arts ng up diliman, please give him strength. kumalas-kalas si kyungsoo, wiggling all the while. narinig niyang nagmoan si jongin dahil sa higpit ng yakapan nila, obviously, nagtatalbog at nagrub ang pwet ni kyungsoo sa morning wood ni jongin. oh my god talaga.

 

thankfully, nakatakas si kyungsoo at nakahanap agad ng banyo. hindi na ganon kasakit ang tuhod niya pero may mas mahirap siyang problema. shet, sobrang horny na niya. hindi naman siguro maririnig ni jongin kung magjajakol siya sa banyo sa room kung nasaan sila. tulog na tulog pa ito. 

 

lumabas ulit si kyungsoo at kinuha ang gamit niya. hindi na niya talaga mapigilan. kinuha niya yung isang pakete ng lube na laging nakatago doon sa maliit na zipper sa loob ng drawstring bag niya.

 

pumasok siya sa loob ng shower at binuksan ito. shet. kung totoo lang talaga ang abo, for sure basang basa na siya. hindi rin siya nagtagal dahil sobrang high strung niya from everything. yung imagination niya, ang galing din. feeling niya nasa bus siya na finifinger ng isang lalaking masarap, moreno, matangkad, at may mahahaba at makakapal na daliri.

 

kyungsoo - positive infinity. random bilat na naging ex ni jongin who got fingered sa bus - 5738292.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

pag labas ni kyungsoo sa banyo suot lang ang bathrobe dahil tanga siya ang wala nga pala siyang ibang pamalit, he went straight outside sa bedroom para manggising na. manghihiram ulit siya ng damit kay chanyeol (o kay ate yoora).

 

of course, hindi napansin ng baklang bida na gising na pala si jongin sa kama. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> at ayan na nga po......


	4. Broke Twink Gets Fucked Hard by His Landlord’s Big Dick.mp4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ate girl from fine arts ng up diliman, salamat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> last chapter. i'll go back to chapters 1-3 and edit but here's the ending.

**omega shistars**

 

**king b** : [image attached]

**king b** : ang sarap ng baGONG BENCH BODY AD NI CHANYEOL PARK SA NLEX!!!!!!

**king b** : I CANT BELIEVE NA NAKITA NI CHUCH YANG LALAKI NA YAN IN PERSON

 

**daeddy** : MY GOD

**daeddy** : BUTI PINAYAGAN YAN!!!!!!

 

**chuchay** : omg…. diba driving hazard yan

 

**king b** : NAKITA MO BA YUNG BULGE NIYA SIZ

**king b** : RIDING HAZARD YAN!!!!!!!!!!! 

 

_daeddy changed the group name from_ **_omega shistars_ ** _to_ **_chanyeol’s omegas_ **

 

**chuchay** : akala ko ba alpha ka jd

 

**daeddy** : ano ba!!!! dont question me

**daeddy** : OMEGA NA RIN AKO FOR HIM!!!!!!!

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

magaling na ang knee ni kyungsoo kahit na it’s not even THAT busted in the first place. my god, pahamak na tuhod talaga ito. currently, he’s in the bathroom admiring his ass as he always does after ng kanyang regular work out. nagpe-play ang stylish ng loona from their first mini album habang nasa harap siya ng mirror.

 

tumagilid siya ng konti and slapped his ass slightly. kitang kita niya yung bounce. _hmmm_ … satisfying naman. his hardwork is definitely paying off dahil yung pwet niya good for two people na siguro.

 

isang ass cheek pa lang, solved na solved na ang gutom ng mga alphas of the philippines, and the rest of the world. hindi naman nagdi-discriminate si kyungsoo based on nationality. he is an advocate of equality and fairness—parang united nations but better!

 

he groped his own ass din, satisfied when he can’t fully cup it in his palms. of course, his mind strayed to the ganap noong weekend kasi truthfully, lagi naman doon napupunta ang utak niya and inevitably, nakakalungkot.

 

una sa lahat, hindi pa rin niya malilimutan ang ginawa ni jongin kim sa kanyang ex-girlfriend, ang nag-iisang anak ng diyos, na si ate girl from fine arts ng up diliman. kyungsoo was half-inggit and half-amazed that he actually prayed to ate girl from fine arts ng up diliman. may special powers siguro ang bilat ni siz na wish ni kyungsoo na magkaroon rin ang kanyang boy pussy. 

 

pangalawa sa lahat, kung inaakala niya na magiging awkward siya with kim jongin, well—he was wrong. he was very, very wrong. after ng kanyang mind blowing lap dance that sadly did not end up in a different type of blow, and yung morning after kung saan naramdaman ng malambot niyang pwet ang matigas at malaking katotohanan na tinatago ng kanyang borta alpha landlord, he really did expect that something would change. whatever that something is, whether positive or negative, he really thought it would be like a catalyst.

 

shet. hinanap pa niya sa google yang word na yan.

 

pero hindi. hindi siya naging catalyst. in fact, it’s like… nothing changed. PARANG WALANG NANGYARI.

 

jongin still acts the same. oh my god, jesus h. christ, mama mary, ate girl from fine arts ng up diliman, bakit naman tinatawag pa rin siyang bro ni jongin? just this day alone, sa brief na ilang oras nila na pagsasama dahil they both had to go to work, jongin called him bro, pare, dude, tol a cumulative of 11 times!!!! ELEVEN TIMES!!! granted, it was mas konti from before. but still!!! 

 

that’s eleven times na nawasak ang puso ni kyungsoo instead na asshole niya like he had wanted since, like, 1456 when they first met sa condo na ito to become roommates. 

 

kung porn lang siguro ito, sa next bayaran ng rent, iooffer na ni kyungsoo ang katawan niya kay jongin kasi wala na siyang pera. kung porn ‘to, jongin would accept and fuck him against the couch. pero sadly, this is not Broke Twink Gets Fucked Hard by His Landlord’s Big Dick.mp4 so kyungsoo had to make do.

 

to stave off the growing insecurity sa fact na walang pakialam si jongin sa tumataba at mataba niyang pwet, kyungsoo just resorted to taking pics sa salamin. nagpout muna siya mga selfies, or smiling coyly. iniba-iba niya yung angles, making sure to use yung mga payo nina baek and jd when taking the perfect hoe pic. 

 

since post work out siya, he made sure na kita tops ni hita niya when he took a selfie kung saan naka pout siya sobra and his big eyes appear to be begging. as a Triple B, hindi siya pwedeng magmukhang dominant. kyungsoo likes being… alam niyo na hehehe. 

 

of course, like any respectable hoe, he hitched his shorts up high—even higher to the point na mukha na itong boy shorts panty sa kanya—and sat his ass sa counter. medyo hindi niya abot dahil his legs are short pero what needs to be done must be done and hindi siya maggigive up.

 

his ass appeared fully kapag nakaupo and he arched his back pa ng malala before angling the phone. he slipped a little bit kaya blurry yung first few shots pero okay lang, god gives his angels second chances.

 

nagpose ulit ang baklang si chuchay. hindi na niya magawang i-awra ang smile niya dahil ang hirap when he’s practically dangling sa counter with his back in a soft curve. he took pictures of himself, medyo natatawa na siya kasi oh my god, kung top siguro siya kinantot na niya sarili niya.

 

naka ilang picture pa si kyungsoo ang patapos na ang stylish so this time medyo wacky na, labas dila and—

 

bumukas ang pinto.

 

“AHHHHHH!!!” sigaw niya sabay hop sa counter. unfortunately, he was not in the most stable position to make a landing and his right foot slipped against the tile tapos shit. nagtilt yung mundo.

 

“fuck, kyungsoo!” isang very worried na voice ang narinig niya as he closed his eyes. he felt warm hands sa bewang niya that slid down to his hips, near the top of his ass. naka splay ang mahahabang daliri sa taas ng work out clothes niya and his bare legs were all skewed. 

 

all movements stopped. his breathing stopped. underneath warm palms, he could hear thundering heartbeats. dumilat si kyungsoo.

 

my god, nabagok na ba ulo niya? mama mary, kinukuha niyo na po ba si kyungsoo?

 

“chuch,” very worried voice said. “okay ka lang ba?”

 

he blinked mga ilang beses na para bang dahan-dahan siyang nagigising mula sa kanyang panaginip. the palms against his skin are solid. okay, buhay pa siya.

 

natawa ng medyo relieved ang kanyang knight-in-a-chelsea-jersey. 

 

“buhay ka pa. ano ba,” sabi nito sa kanya. “hahayaan ba kitang mamatay?”

 

wala siyang nagawa but to helplessly shake his head and then nod. he was still in the arms of his savior. ganito ata ang feeling ng mga fairy tales—or nga mg bagong kasal. claiming it na talaga, in the name of the father, and of the son, of the holy spirit, and of the girl that got fingered inside the bus to bicol, AMEN!! 

 

ate girl from fine arts ng up diliman, mukhang effective ang pagdadasal ni chuchay sa ‘yo—sinalo siya ni jongin kim when he fell.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**chanyeol’s omegas**

 

9:37PM

 

**chuchay:** speaking of….

**chuchay:** fellow omegas…. i am in distress

 

**daeddy:** dahil na naman ba to sa tite ni jongin

 

**king b:** KNOT**

 

**chuchay:** omg kayo

**chuchay:** pero OO

**chuchay:** i feel like…. parang wala lang sa kanya yung nangyari nung weekend,,,, tapos now lang… i’m CONFUSED

 

**king b:** :(((((

**king b:** tops aint shit

 

**chuchay:** ALAM NIYO YUN… HE MADE PAASA!!!!!

 

**daeddy:** he made paasa?!??!?!?!? girl… baka umasa ka lang

 

**chuchay:** i think i have the RIGHT?!?!?!?

**chuchay:** omegas… tinigasan siya cos of me!!!! HE GROPED MY BUTT!!! HE CAUGHT ME!!!!!

**chuchay:** i KNEW he wanted this fat ass

**chuchay:** he WANTS this fat ass

 

**king b:** hmmmmm

**king b:** alam mo what you need to do

**king b:** according to the scientific method… to prove a hypothesis, you need to EXPERIMENT 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

okay so hindi scientist si chuchay pero since grade 3 ata siya tinuturo na yang putang scientific method na ‘yan. tama si baekhyun, if he wanted to test kung tama ang kanyang hypothesis, he needs to experiment.

 

currently, nag-iisip siya ng plan on how to do it. ayaw naman niyang super obvious. and of course, since his mind is being exercised, kailangan his body rin. mas nakakpag-isip kasi siya while doing yoga so as a semi-functional young gay man, he grabbed his baby blue yoga mat and settled it sa living room. he pushed yung coffee table and made sure na malinis ang paligid, no use if madidistract din siya. 

 

he debated kung gusto niya ng music or like calming sounds from youtube that would last for five hours pero parang no na. first of all, sayang sa data. second of all, hindi naman full-on meditation ang gagawin niya. 

 

instead, he grabbed one of the scented candles na bigay sa kanya ng officemate niya. hindi strong yung amoy so bet na bet niya. he lit it up and let the scent of it envelop the tiny living space. nagpalit siya into his yoga attire—no top and high wasted na sports tights for maximum bilbil control. ayaw na niyang mag dry fit na shirt kasi dagdag labahin and with him being advanced na sa yoga, he could do poses that would be a hassle to do if maluwag outfit niya. 

 

nagsimula muna siya sa simple lotus sit, doing deep breaths and calming exercises. usually, when he’s doing yoga, he does not let his mind wander pero this time, ang purpose nga nito is for him to think and plan. very against the basics of the exercise but chuch finds it enjoyable naman. 

 

he begins some basic poses. nung ginagawa na niya yung down dog pose na sobrang classic, bumukas ang pinto. hindi niya narinig na sumara ito pero alam na ni kyungsoo kung sino. medyo ginulo niya yung form niya. ginawang mas OA para kitang kita ang laki ng pwet niya, ang taba, ang laman.

 

tumayo siya ng marinig niyang sumara yung pinto and paglingon niya, nakita niyang pulang pula ang tenga ni jongin nung pumasok ang masarap na binata sa banyo. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**Sehun Oh**

 

**Sehun:** so kamusta na ang pagsisinungaling mo kay jongin

 

**Kyungsoo:** bakit will you snitch on me

 

**Sehun:** as i said no lol

**Sehun:** you’re both dumb and amusing

 

**Kyungsoo:** huh bakit naman dumb din si jongin

 

9:54AM

 

**Sehun:** sorry fell asleep last night 

**Sehun:** wait did you just admit na dumb ka rin

 

**Kyungsoo:** good morning din sayo sehun 

 

**Sehun:** aww ano ba

**Sehun:** parang di mo ko type dati ah

 

**Kyungsoo:** oh my god

 

**Sehun:** that’s what YOU would have said kung nakantot kita

 

**Kyungsoo:** BASTOS!!!!

 

**Sehun:** LMAO

**Sehun:** chill

**Sehun:** alam mo…. let’s hang out later g??? it’s the weekend and we can chillnom lang with some good food

 

**Kyungsoo:** libre mo ba

 

**Sehun:** date ba to??

 

**Kyungsoo:** di na kita type

 

**Sehun:** kasi iba na type mo LOL

**Sehun:** pero sige

**Sehun:** let’s meet up later…. i’ll help you ;)

 

**Kyungsoo:** ugh

**Kyungsoo:** fine

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

gabi na and kakatapos lang ni kyungsoo sa shower. he came out wearing his signature black skinny jeans with a black tee tucked inside. very uninspired ng outfit niya but he did make an effort and blow his hair dry with konting pagcurl pa sa bangs niya. he was wiping his glasses sa hem ng t-shirt niya when jongin spoke up.

 

“alis ka?” sabi nito. unlike kyungsoo who was all freshly showered, lowkey dugyot pa rin si jongin. he was sprawled sa couch in nothing but his basket shorts—which is, sarap as usual—and a paperback copy of the brothers karamazov. 

 

puta. halos magblack out si chuchay do. nagbabasa ng dostoevsky si jongin. lahat ng alam niya about dostoevsky can be summed up sa famous line ni yekaterina petrovna zamalochikova. kahit na he’s too impatient to ever finish a book that long, alam niyang pang mga bookworm talaga ‘to. walang willing magbasa ng isang libong pages ng libro unless they really like it. judging by the fact na mukhang matatapos na ni jongin ito, medyo naamaze ng slight si kyungsoo.

 

instead na sabihin ang sinisigaw ng puso (at tite) niya, he settled for a—“yeah. with sehun.”

 

tumaas ang right eyebrow ni jongin and parang instinctive yung pag curl ng lips niya. 

 

“sehun?” tanong nito with halong accusation. hala, inis ba siya na hindi siya invited? amputa, hindi naman aagawin ni kyungsoo ang best friend ni jongin kim na si sehun oh. besides, hindi naman invited si jongin. most likely because straight people are not allowed. hets, don't interact. 

 

“yup,” answer niya. he pouted slightly sa pagpop ng p and medyo nagblank ang face ni jongin.

 

“what time ka babalik?” pahabol ni jongin as nag-escape si kyungsoo sa room to do his skincare and dab a little bit of concealer sa under eyes niya. medyo hectic ang work so deserved din niya itong night out na ito with a fellow homosexual even if wala namang booking na ganap. 

 

he was surprised when jongin leaned in sa door ng open room nila. nagpose pa talaga si gago. kyungsoo resisted the urge to drool—or kneel. yung pose ni jongin… grabe. ang sarap pala ng lalaki na nakasandal lang. oh wait… my god. he crossed his arms!! jongin kim crossed his big, muscled arms!!!

 

napahinga ng malalim si chuchay. halos mamiss niya yung isang spot where he should have blended the concealer properly pa. 

 

“anong oras ka kako makakauwi?” tanong ulit ni jongin.

 

naghum si kyungsoo. 

 

“baka before midnight?” maaga pa naman. isip ni kyungsoo. wala naman sila parehas na hinahabol ni sehun or what. sabi rin naman nito, chill lang so obviously neither of them had plans of taking someone home or taking _each other_ home. besides, hindi rin naman sasama si kyungsoo—

 

_shit_.

 

he’s so deep into this that he’s declining a perfectly good and perfectly possible fuck with sehun oh, the hottest versa top this side of the west philippine sea. 

 

fuck. sobrang tanga talaga ni kyungsoo. of all people, bakit si jongin kim pa… bakit straight na lalaki pa?

 

isang inspection sa mirror and kyungsoo grabbed his necessities—cellphone, wallet, susi.

 

“okay, bye,” he said, hightailing it out of the condo with barely a glance. he’s fucked. he’s really, really fucked and not even the good kind. jongin’s dick is so big that kyungsoo has been fucked without him doing anything.

 

ate girl from fine arts ng up diliman, if you’re hearing this, please spare kyungsoo some luck, some mercy, anything that would help him since he is now, obviously, in l*ve.

 

at dahil sa pagdadasal niya, of course, he missed the frown on jongin’s face as the door slammed shut. oh ‘di ba, ang drama! charot!

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

so ito na nga, nasa inuman place si kyungsoo with sehun. when he went inside, isang happy na “oh hi!!!” ang pinakawalan niya as he quickly shuffles to his old friend charot! pansin niya na nagtinginan ang halos karamihan ng nasa loob ng alak place as tumayo rin si sehun to welcome him. very politely, the two of them made beso and exchanged a loose hug. hindi macho—ito ang gusto ni kyungsoo kay sehun.

 

the taller man looks nice din in a slim fitting baby blue button down and some chino pants. ang casual lang pero ang pogi. no wonder na na-spy ng apat na mata ni kyungsoo yung isang table full of girlies na humahagikgik habang paturo-turo kay sehun. my god, mga type talaga ng pinoys—tall and handsome na pwedeng magpass off as kpop star. 

 

“hi, thanks for waiting,” sabi ni kyungsoo as umupo siya. napaka cozy ng lugar na napili ni sehun. hindi super walwal dahil may nakita siyang isang table na, if tama ang naririnig niya, mukhang nagme-meeting about sa isang event.

 

“nah, hindi naman,” ang sagot ni sehun as naupo na rin ang matangkad na binata. may smirk sa mukha nito as he casually peruses the menu na nasa harap nila. kyungsoo did the same, medyo naglalaway na nga siya as he eyed that big order of crispy pata. shet, all that grease with matching alak…

 

“order tayo ng crispy pata,” sabi ni kyungsoo which, really, left no room for arguments. nagnod lang si sehun and kinuha ng passing waiter ang order nila of crispy pata and isang bucket ng san mig. nagpadagdag din si sehun ng small platter ng mga inihaw like pork, chicken, and isaw.

 

they made small talk muna. unang dumating yung beer with the complementary peanuts. kyungsoo laughed as he tried to shoot yung mani sa bibig ni sehun as they had easy conversation about adulting. nagrereklamo si sehun about his job but halata naman with the way sehun was speaking easily na he was enjoying his work. kyungsoo, too, made kwento about his job and his friends. sobrang light lang talaga until ayun na nga—ubos na ang isang bote and dumating na ang order nila ng food. 

 

“so…” mischievous na drawl ni sehun habang ngumunguya ng isaw. tumaas kilay ni kyungsoo while both his hands were shamelessly digging into the balat of the crispy pata. 

 

“so?” he asked sabay subo ng balat na sinawsaw doon sa sauce. sarap. “ang sarap ah,” he commented. 

 

“well, speaking of sarap,” natawa ng slight si sehun sa joke niya. “kamusta na kayo ni jongin?”

 

sabi na nga ba… kyungsoo knew na dito aabot ang usapan.

 

“sehun,” kyungsoo answered seriously and gravely. “hindi pa ‘ko ganon kalasing para pag-usapan ang landlord ko.”

 

wordlessly, nagbukas si sehun ng tig-isa pa ulit na bote. alam nila na mahaba-habang usapan pa ito.

 

one bucket later, in between the ubos na palutan and the slightly wet table from the condensation of the beer bottles, umiiyak na sabi ni kyungsoo, “sehun, i think mahal ko na siya!” sabay dabog sa lamesa.

 

“oh my god,” ang sagot ni sehun sabay tawag sa waiter para umorder ulit ng isa pang bucket. this time, red horse na. hindi na ‘to kaya ng san mig.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

nahihilo na si kyungsoo and he is sure na mukha silang tanga ni sehun as they huddle together paakyat sa floor ng condo ni kyungsoo. hindi nila alam kung bakit dito sila napunta. ang plan is to book two different grab cars pero nung narealize ni sehun na kaya hindi siya makabook ng grab dahil wala na siyang data, instead of doing the sensible thing and getting a cab or getting kyungsoo to book another ride for him, sumunod na siya sa backseat as manong grab driver took off with a wary glance. buti na lang, parehas silang hindi nagsusuka after a night out drinking.

 

lasing na lasing na si kyungsoo which is a testament na lasing na talaga siya dahil he crossed the threshold of denial and went straight to acceptance.

 

“ang la-layo naman ng r-room mo,” complain ni sehun habang nakapatong kay kyungsoo ang buo niyang weight. kyungsoo was bent over in half dahil ang laking damulag ni sehun para magpabigat.

 

thankfully, ito na ang room ni chuchay. he fumbled with his keys kasi puta, sobrang walang kwenta ni sehun na parang lintang dumikit sa kanya. he was trying to insert his keys sa hole which is, admittedly, hindi siya ganon ka-expert. ang liit ng butas, shet. hirap palang maging top kung—

 

“AY TOP!” sabi niya dahil biglang bukas ang pinto.

 

isang gwapong-gwapo at mukhang naiinis na TOP ang sumalubong sa kanya. 

 

“bakit ngayon ka lang?” isang frown sa handsome face with matching concern. “magth-three AM na ah.”

 

walang masabi si kyungsoo except, “hi, jongin.” sabay _hehehehe_ at medyo peace sign. na-out of balance si sehun and released an _oof_.

 

nagsigh ang masarap na lalaki pero his gaze zeroed in on sehun. 

 

for some reason, tumawa ang lasing na lalaki na nakapatong sa balikat ni kyungsoo ang half ng torso in a haphazard and not-safe manner.

 

“relax, pare,” sabi ni sehun, slurring. “wala akong balak dito.”

 

“good,” vicious na pagkakasabi ni jongin before he let them in.

 

huh? lasing na nga ata talaga si kyungsoo. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

gumaan ang pakiramdam ni kyungsoo pagpasok sa kwarto nila ni jongin. si sehun ay naiwan sa sofa sa sala, too tall for the length of it pero wala ng karapatan na magreklamo. tiningnan niya yung stairs paakyat before—

 

“no,” he said tapos nagdive sa kama ni jongin sa lower bunk. 

 

“chuchay,” sabi ni jongin. "tayo na. doon ka sa taas.” jongin sounded—pained?

 

of course, hindi niya napigilan na magpout, turning his sad eyes kay jongin.

 

“ayaw mo ko katabi?” of course, may wobble sa fat lower lip niya. bakit ganon? dahil ba lalaki si kyungsoo, ayaw na siyang makatabi ni jongin? bilat lang naman ang lamang ng mga naging ex ng bortang ’to sa kanya ah!

 

“no—i mean… chuch… kyungsoo—” isang frustrated sigh tapos nakita ni kyungsoo with his blurry eyes ang paggulo ni jongin sa buhok niya. oh my god, gustong i-run ni kyungsoo fingers niya doon. isa ulit na sigh, this time resigned. “fine. linisin muna kita tapos matutulog na tayo.”

 

“okay,” sabi ni kyungsoo as he snuggled in. “you’re the best. ‘m love you.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

nagising ng late si kyungsoo and walang tao sa loob ng apartment when he did. he had a text from sehun thanking him for the night and isang vague message with _“i’d say good luck about jongin pero parang hindi mo kailangan [wink emoji]”_ that definitely confused him. si jongin naman ay lumabas lang daw saglit para magpunta sa grocery at mamili ng bagong contact lens dahil this morning lang daw, sa kamalas-malasan, nahulog sa sink drain ang right lens.

 

medyo natawa si kyungsoo sa image na yun and he stretched himself out of bed. tinatamad pa siya to do anything so he just lied in bed, browsing through his stan twitter na, like always, puno na naman ng fanwars. nagtroll muna si kyungsoo ng kaunti before heading to the kitchen.he made himself a smoothie kasi gusto niyang i-cancel yung guilt ng pag-inom and paglamon ng oily food last night until after midnight. balak din niyang magwork out sa gym ng condo pero he took his time eating. merong boiled egg sa lamesa and he helped himself into two of them as a pre-work out sesh snack. 

 

mga one hour din before niya naubos yung meal niya before naglinis siya ng sarili ng kaunti, knowing full well na after na siya magshoshower for real. he got out of the bedroom in his usual gear, isang tight sports leggings and a loose shirt. he was crouching sa floor on his knees and forearms, reaching for his earphones na for some reason napunta sa ilalim ng couch, when the door opened.

 

there was a pause and chuchay turned around, earpods in his hand, to the sight of jongin standing frozen sa doorway.

 

“hey,” sabi ni chuchay. 

 

“h-hey,” reply ni jongin. the tall man looked upwards for some reason and tumayo si kyungsoo. jongin raked his eyes over his form and shit, namula si kyungsoo. nafluster siya kasi sobrang—alpha. sobrang predatory ng gaze.

 

suddenly, uminit ang room.

 

napalunok si kyungsoo.

 

“u-um… sige. workout lang ako sa 7th floor,” sabi ng bakla. 

 

nagnod si jongin as he placed the paper bags sa counter. 

 

“sure,” sabi nito. “gusto mo sabay tayo, pre?”

 

my god. walang nagawa si kyungsoo kung hindi magnod. ganoon ang sheer power ng alpha. he cannot even say no. laging yes lang. yes, alpha!!

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**chanyeol’s omegas**

 

6:47 AM

 

**king b:** anyway kamusta inom with sehun chuch

 

**daeddy:** are the rumors about him true

**daeddy:** over 7 inches nga ba siya

 

10:12 AM

 

**chuchay:** good morning mga bakla

**chuchay:** nvm si sehun 

**chuchay:** sabay kaming magwo-work out ni jongin now

 

**daeddy:** fitness room porn teas

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

so ito na nga po—like any try-hard realistic porn scenario bordering on straight up comedy, nagsimula ng magwarm up si kyungsoo. stretch muna siya ng slight, making sure na mainit ang kanyang muscles para hindi masakit. he’s not planning on doing anything strenuous naman. isang quick run lang sa treadmill for an hour or so siguro. binagalan niya yung warm up niya and if he did it for more than the time required to prepare for a run, then all he could say is sulit naman.

 

sulit kasi pumasok si jongin wearing a pair of shorts from his days as a football player noong nasa college. lumunok si kyungsoo as he nonchalantly (charot!) stretched his hamstrings—or whatever. hindi naman nag-anatomy si chuchay noong college but this man in front of him—napalunok si kyungsoo. shet. his eyes went to jongin’s muscle tee na sobrang laki ng butas sa kili-kili and the backwards baseball cap that he’s wearing.

 

ito ang lalaking gusto niyang pag-aralan ang anatomy. yes, dr. chuchay do is IN, orbits! 

 

tumapak na si kyungsoo sa treadmill and he tried not to be disappointed dahil hindi niya makikita magwarm up si jongin. sayang. all those borta teas on display, all those muscles na pwede niyang i-study. sure si kyungsoo na A+ ang grade niya kung ganito ang test. 

 

he fiddled with the settings ng slight before proceeding to run. he paced himself ng slight tapos wala pa siyang one kilometer, napansin niya na jongin joined him. 

 

tumingin ang kanyang landlord sa kanya but chuchay chose to ignore the masarap na guy kasi baka magaya siya doon sa mga taong nadadapa sa treadmill. he knew that jongin was eyeing him. ramdam niya yung hagod ng mata nito sa form niya. is this some sort of an asshole straight guy behavior? comparing your gainz between each other? 

 

my god. why did you have to create heterosexual men here on earth?

 

mabilis natapos ang ilang minuto. nagulat si kyungsoo when he felt na jongin stopped running mga half-way into the hour. he was slowing down sa treadmill when he faced chuch. 

 

“hey,” sabi nito. very casual lang. hindi pa masyadong hinihingal. 

 

“yeah?” sagot naman ni kyungsoo. medyo inartehan niya ng kaunti yung pagtakbo para tumalbog ng masarap yung pwet niya. straight man si jongin, sure siya na hindi ito makakatanggi sa sight ng matabang booty. 

 

“gusto mong maglift ng weights?”

 

short answer—NO. 

 

“sure,” ang reply naman ni kyungsoo out loud. fuck talaga. this man could ask kyungsoo to murder someone and he probably would—within reason of course. like, hypothetically speaking, if inaya siya ni jongin to, like, destabilize the government… well, kyungsoo didn’t need much convincing pero yes. 

 

nagslow down na rin siya sa treadmill niya until he was doing a casual walk parang nasa luneta park lang. nandoon na si jongin sa area where merong mga free weights and he was trying out yung mga malalaking dumbbells na alam ni kyungsoo na hindi niya kayang buhatin by himself. his arms are too thin for that kind of nonsense, mga kababayan. 

 

may salamin doon sa harap which is thankful ng slight si kyungsoo kasi mapapanood niya si jongin na magcurl ng braso while lifting half of kyungsoo’s weight on both hands. 

 

ate girl from fine arts ng up diliman, sure si chuchay na blessing mo na naman ito sa kanya.

 

dahil isa siyang malaking scam, he grabbed two five-pound dumbbells and held it in each hand. parang the last time na nagganito siya was two years ago pa when baekhyun had that phase na gusto niyang magtry ng circuit training? or cross fit? hindi alam ni kyungsoo which basta all that he remembered was during that time, gusto na niyang i-unfriend si baekhyun for making him put up with his borta bottom nonsense. 

 

so of course, wala siyang idea sa ginagawa niya. beside him, tuloy si jongin sa pargcurl ng braso niya. ilang reps ba ‘to? shit. kyungsoo turned his eyes to watch jongin and—

 

wrong move talaga.

 

kitang-kita ng apat na mata ni chuchay do ang pawis na dahan-dahang tumutulo from the side of jongin’s face down to his thick and tan neck before disappearing sa sando niyang kinulang sa tela dahil sa luwag ng butas.

 

rinig niya rin yung mga grunts ni jongin while he was doing his exercise. yung arm muscles niya na nagbu-bulge at pumuputok bawat movement and yung steady breathing niya and pace. oh my god, ganito ba ang sight everyday sa gold’s gym? 

 

_thank you, mama, dahil pinanganak mo ako sa mundong ito_ , isip ni kyungsoo. 

 

sadly, natapos na ang isang set ni jongin and kyungsoo hurriedly imitated yung ginawa ni jongin. for some reason, napatingin din si jongin sa kanya. 

 

“uy, mali form mo,” sabi nito.

 

fuck. gustong ibato ni kyungsoo yung dumbbells sa poging mukha ni jongin. of course! of course, yung form niya yung papansinin ng straight boy na ‘to.

 

halos mahulog niya yung weights when jongin stepped behind him and pressed his body against the short length of kyungsoo’s back.

 

halos himatayin si kyungsoo sa sight of them together sa harap ng salamin. jongin is evidently way bigger than he is. yung shoulders niya are so wide and his height, saktong sakto yung chin niya sa ulo ni kyungsoo. perfect height to kiss his forehead din!!

 

nangatog tuhod ni kyungsoo when hiniwakan ni jongin yung wrist niya. sobrang pawis ni jongin and amoy na amoy ni kyungsoo yung amoy ng masarap na alpha!

 

“huh?” sabi ni jongin. “anong alpha?”

 

wait… ano.

 

“um? what?” sabi ni kyungsoo like the intelligent ateneo graduate that he is. sana proud ka, saint ignatius of loyola. 

 

“sabi mo alpha.” natawa si jongin like a matinee idol. “hindi ako part ng frat ah.”

 

oh my god. ano raw? hindi napigilan ni kyungsoo na tumawa na rin and hindi rin niya napigilan to step back, effectively pressing his healthy ass as healthy dick ni jongin. he absently leaned his head back as he giggled and he saw the way jongin looked down. the tall man’s breathing stuttered—narinig ni kyungsoo ng malinaw yun—and his plush mouth went all slack.

 

okay.

 

okay, anong pahiwatig ito?

 

umubo si jongin, like yung parang he was attempting to clear his throat. umayos naman si kyungsoo pero hindi niya ginalaw pwet niya from where it’s pressed against jongin’s crotch. ang tanging nakapagitan na lang sa kanila ay ang leggings ni kyungsoo, ang maroon UP Diliman men’s varsity football team shorts na suot ni jongin and possibly, underwear ni jongin. possibly. as a statistician and a scientist, hindi inaalis ni kyungsoo ang possibility na baka walang underwear na suot si jongin. null hypothesis and all that smart shit.

 

“ganito kasi dapat,” biglang sabi ni jongin as he held kyungsoo EVEN CLOSER!

 

okay, seriously. feeling ni chuch ay pinaglalaruan na siya ng diyos, ng demonyo, at ng babae from fine arts ng up diliman. 

 

ramdam niya yung init ng hawak ni jongin sa kanya and buti na lang talaga unhealthy ang buong building na ito dahil sila lang ang nasa loob ng very much public na gym. very much public na gym where kyungsoo’s two brain cells that suspiciously sounded like jd and baek are both screaming at him to just bend over! hayaan mong kantutin ka in public! fuck the police!

 

jongin guided him into one set and puta… ito na ata ang pinakamasarap na work out in kyungsoo’s life. magkano kaya ang singil ni jongin if kukunin siyang personal trainer ni kyungsoo? like, maybe, forever?

 

chuch tried to concentrate so hard—and that’s the wrong word, fuck—kasi this is not the time and place to think about how parang tumitigas ang tite ng lalaki na nasa likod niya. is that, like, happening? or wishful thinking lang? parang placebo effect when your brain works FOR you to HEAL you. 

 

“okay na,” grunt ni jongin and kyungsoo was so disappointed when sinabi nito na tapos na. binaba ni kyungsoo yung weights and puta… puta talaga.

 

“akyat na tayo?” breathy na sabi ni jongin. oh my fucking god???? his voice… his voice.

 

tama ba ang hinala ni kyungsoo?

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

fuck.

 

mukhang tama nga ang hinala ni kyungsoo. the elevator ride up to their floor was the most awkward thing in the history of awkward. mas awkward pa to kesa kay senior year kyungsoo na maling classroom sa CTC pumasok ng late and nagkaroon ng staring contest with a legendary professor.

 

unlike that experience, dito puro sexual tension. and my god! alam ni kyungsoo na sexual tension yung nasa pagitan nila kasi listen up, yung mga tingin ni jongin sa pwet niya… that is NOT platonic, sisters. there is a line between bromosexual and homosexual and sure si kyungsoo that jongin did not just cross the line, he permanently erased it and went over to the dark and glittering side of sodomy.

 

kyungsoo is really losing it—using sodomy in his mind like this is the fucking bible and shit. 

 

thankfully, pumasok na sila sa room nila and nakahinga na ng maluwag si kyungsoo. what he was not expecting was jongin.

 

jongin who pushed him against the wall before closing in on him. kasing tigas ng dibdib ni jongin yung pader na nasa likuran ni chuchay.

 

hindi alam ni kyungsoo if he should shout. like maybe papatayin na siya ni jongin. maybe his roommate has homicidal tendencies and he’s secretly a serial killer, or a vampire.

 

fuck. ano ba? pwede bang magrequest muna siya ng sex before siya tuluyang patayin ng roommate niya na—

 

jongin kissed him.

 

kyungsoo made a noise nung naramdaman niya yung soft lips aggressively pressing against his. hindi niya alam ano gagawin niya. yung likod niya nasa pader and yung kamay ni jongin was insistent on cupping his ass. he has no idea where to put his hands so he raised it up to jongin’s head. he knocked the baseball cap off of it and tangled his fingers doon sa sweaty hair.

 

on normal days, that’s, like, ew as fuck. pero now, now that nasa pader na siya at hinahalikan ni jongin na parang siya si tony labrusca at si kyungsoo si angel aquino… well… wala na siyang reklamo pa.

 

“j-jongin,” he stuttered like some virginal sacrifice. “shit,” he cursed. 

 

si jongin naman walang pakialam at tuloy ang halik. this time, minomomol niya na yung jawline ni kyungsoo and yung leeg niya. chuchay’s oversized shirt was pulled down on one shoulder. for sure na yung material was being stretched even more as jongin’s mouth trailed all over his collarbones. kyungsoo moaned. 

 

“shit,” mura ulit ni kyungsoo. “sandali, jongi—” naputol yung sasabihin ni kyungsoo dahil napaungol na naman siya dahil isang kagat ang ginawa ni jongin sa leeg niya. 

 

nakadikit ang buong katawan ng matangkad na binata kay kyungsoo. his hands are insistent all over kyungsoo’s curves. 

 

the shorter male pulled on jongin’s hair, hard, and the other man smirked, separating them and finally letting kyungsoo breathe for a moment. now that wala na yung labi at bibig ni jongin anywhere near kyungsoo’s person, parang mas nakakapag-isip na si kyungsoo besides the desires of his big fat ass. 

 

“ano ba?” pant ni kyungsoo. “bakla ka rin ba?”

 

this is so not the time and place for this conversation. 

 

jongin scoffs. “kyungsoo,” he says pointedly. “kinakaskas ko yung tite ko sa hita mo tapos tatanungin mo ako kung mahilig din ako sa lalaki?”

 

and that’s when kyungsoo realized, like everything is coming into a focus, na oo nga… that’s… that’s a hard dick being rutted against his thick thigh. 

 

oh my god. 

 

oh my ate girl from fine arts ng up diliman. 

 

“fuck,” ang sabi lang ni kyungsoo. 

 

and dahil si jongin ay isang alpha—not the fraternity type—he lifted kyungsoo clean off of the ground, making the older man wrap his legs around his waist, before laughing and smiling like a predator, all wolfish and confident—

 

“that’s the goal.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

bumagsak si kyungsoo sa taas ng kama, still in his workout leggings and yung shirt niya na hindi na niya magagamit after nito. bago pa siya makakurap, isang malaking lalaki ang pumatong sa kanya at muli siyang hinalikan. 

 

ang sarap humalik ni jongin, sobra, and he used his hands, too, to convey how much he’s thirsting for kyungsoo. may malalaking kamay na nakahawak sa bewang ni kyungsoo and jongin carelessly rucked the shirt up kyungsoo’s armpits. 

 

“shit, babe,” sabi ni jongin as he stared down at kyungsoo. his thumb darted to flick at a nipple gently. napaungol naman si kyungsoo. sensitive kasi siya doon. inulit ni jongin ang gesture and added, “alam mo, ang tagal tagal na kitang gustong kantutin—puta. lagi kang nakashorts and leggings, tangina.”

 

his hands slid down kyungsoo’s ass and he maneuvered them slightly so medyo nakatagilid si kyungsoo. easy access to—yep… jongin gave him a hard spank on his ass cheek. chuch yelped at the feeling bago dahan-dahang minasahe yung pwet na kakapalo niya pa lang.

 

“ang laki ng pwet mo,” dagdag ni jongin. he was leaning in all close to whisper sa tenga ni kynugsoo. his tongue flicked on a reddened patch of skin and kyungsoo’s back arched sharply off of the bed. natawa si jongin and said again, “‘pag nagjajakol ako ikaw ang iniisip ko—fuck, chuch. please.”

 

walang magawa si kyungsoo but nod as he pulled jongin into a hot and wet kiss. this time, si jongin naman ang napamoan dahil sa galing ng dila ni kyungsoo. it’s not like he has any victory over jongin—nagjajakol rin naman siya thinking of jongin and his dick and how he’d very much like that alpha to dick him down so hard na iiyak siya. 

 

nagmomol sila at in-enjoy ang presence ng isa’t isa. shet, tagal hiniling ‘to ni kyungsoo sa father, son, holy spirit, and sa female student ng fine arts department of up diliman. jongin’s hands were playfully slipping in and out of his leggings and then—

 

“chuch,” he said roughly. “hands and knees.”

 

DOGGY?! kyungsoo’s mind screeched at him. sobrang… oh my god. wala siyang nagawa but sumunod. he went on all fours and made sure na nakacurve ang back niya, and kitang kita ni jongin ang matabang pwet niya na good for two people na. 

 

hindi siya nagulat nung may isang kamay na bumagsak para paluin ulit ang pwet niya. of course, he moaned. pinalo ulit ni jongin yung pwet niya and kyungsoo took in a sharp breath. his face is pressed down sa bed and he wriggled slightly para makita niya si jongin from over his shoulder. jongin was looking down at his ass like he’s debating how to proceed. 

 

his palms are warm and ramdam ni kyungsoo yun through his clothes. he was surprised when jongin gripped the tops of his leggings and _pulled_.

 

isang sharp na sound of ripping fabric ang bumalot sa paligid. kyungsoo turned his wide eyes to jongin, incredibly horny and ready to be mounted like a bitch. god, he wants to bottom for this man so fucking bad. ang sarap siguro ng hagod nito.

 

jongin is all smiles, like a fucking shark, to kyungsoo as his thumb grazes the skin of kyungsoo’s bare ass. walang magawa si kyungsoo but take it and he has to bite his lower lip when jongin spread his ass cheeks.

 

“ganda mo,” sabi nito. “ang ganda ganda mo, chuch.”

 

napasmile naman si kyungsoo sa kilig. jongin’s thumb slipped and disappeared between the cleft of his ass and he felt a rough finger pad rubbing all over his rim. the thumb disappeared inside and kyungsoo felt it breach the first ring of muscle lightly. nothing much—maybe hanggang sa maipasok lang ni jongin until the first knuckle.

 

kyungsoo’s knee gave a slight jerk. 

 

“jongin,” he breathed. “i don’t have lube.”

 

jongin shook his head. “okay lang.”

 

nagreel ang utak ni kyungsoo. huh? is this (not so) straight boy implying that—tama ba ang narinig ni kyungsoo?

 

“jongin, no. we need lube, ” he said harshly. ayaw niyang mawarak in the name of sex (and love). kahit na gaano kasarap si jongin, kailangan nila ng lube. hindi ito isang shitty ao3 fanfiction with deus ex machina and creative license. they need lube. 

 

kyungsoo repeated it again and jongin had the audacity to roll his eyes. 

 

“i’ve done anal before,” sabi ni jongin. implied yung _with women_ , sa isip ni kyungsoo, but the thought… the thought na jongin wanted this too. there’s a pause and then, the taller man added, “kung hindi ko ipapasok, okay lang na walang lube.”

 

oh my god. kyungsoo’s face planted on the bed. long fingers sneaked into kyungsoo’s front and slipped inside his barely holding on na leggings. warm caress sa tite niya and okay, jongin can ask kyungsoo anything and ibibigay niya.

 

“yes,” sabi niya. hindi niya alam if it’s a yes of pleasure or a yes of ‘yes, do what you want to me.’

 

jongin took it to mean both. 

 

the taller man’s free hand clutched on kyungsoo’s ass, spreading one cheek with his rough palm. kyungsoo is so painfully hard already and he makes a noise of impatience. before he knows it, he hears the wet sound of jongin spitting directly on his fucking asshole. 

 

tangina. 

 

he felt it against his skin. jongin slipped his hand out of his front and he immediately felt an index finger rubbing circled against his rim, wetting it. before he realizes it, he hears jongin cursing behind him and he peeks. he sees the man trying to get out of his jersey shorts and—

 

kyungsoo’s right. walang underwear si jongin.

 

ate girl from fine arts ng up diliman, thank you for the blessing. amen.

 

ang tigas na ng tite nito and kyungsoo marveled at the size. hindi nga pwedeng walang lube, duduguin si kyungsoo if this man attempted to take him raw. his dick is so big, and it’s thick too. kyungsoo can see a vein on the underside that he wants to lick.

 

next time, he thinks.

 

may precum na sa tip and jongin is staring intently at kyungsoo’s back. sinalsal niya yung length niya before scooting closer. kyungsoo moaned at the first impact. pinalo ni jongin and pwet niya with his thick and hard cock.

 

ang init and the first feel of skin against skin sends a sharp shock down to kyungsoo’s toes. jongin exposed kyungsoo’s hole and the older man shivered slightly when he felt the tip of jongin’s dick press against the puckered skin.

 

“jongin,” kyungsoo said with warning.

 

“don’t worry,” reply ni jongin as he started moving back and forth. kinaskas niya yung tite niya sa balat ni kyungsoo and kyungsoo felt overwhelmed and tired. maybe dahil to sa sexual tension na naipon but all he managed to give out is a soft, “please, please, please.”

 

yung kamay ni kyungsoo sneaked inside his leggings and desperately stroked himself in time with jongin’s movements. ang laki-laki ni jongin against him and kyungsoo wanted so bad, so bad. inimagine niya ano yung feeling ni jongin sa loob niya, kapag linabasan si jongin sa loob niya, kapag kinain siya ni jongin. 

 

“kyungsoo, shit,” isang sirit ni jongin. “tagal kong inisip ‘to— _fuck._ ang sarap ng pwet mo. tangina. gusto kong ipasok.”

 

si jongin din parang may hinahabol sa likod niya. isang drawn out moan and sinabayan ni kyungsoo ng higpit sa tite niya sabay flick sa slit. nagcurl ang toes ni kyungsoo bago niya naramdaman yung slight shake.

 

“jongin, _ah_ ,” he moaned as he came inside his leggings and all over his palm.

 

hindi na nagtagal at linabasan na rin si jongin.

 

ang bilis ng mga pangyayari. ang lagkit ng likod at harap ni kyungsoo as he bonelessly slumped sa bed. jongin followed suit and tumabi sa kanya.

 

after a moment—

 

“‘di ako bakla,” blurt out ni jongin.

 

nagshatter ang puso ni kyungsoo and something heavy fell to his stomach as bile rose up to his throat. ang sakit pala. mas masakit pa ‘to sa sex na walang lube. ito na nga ba ang typical post-sex talk ng mga gagong patola—

 

“don’t overthink,” jongin moved closer to kiss kyungsoo on the nose then sa lips. “i’m not gay. maybe i’m bi? or pan? ewan basta, chuchay… hindi lang dahil maganda ka or malaki pwet mo,” nagtrail off si jongin with a chuckle. “basta gusto kita. gustong-gusto kita. baka nga ata maha—” napahinto ito. 

 

_baka nga ata mahal na kita,_ kyungsoo completes the sentence in his mind. alam niya kasi parehas sila ng feelings.

 

pulang pula si jongin and hiyang-hiya. something flutters in kyungsoo’s stomach. 

 

“me too,” he said. “gusto rin kita.” he feels like a romcom bida. “this means we can stop calling each other dude, pare, bro now.”

 

jongin smiles wide and he leans in again to gently kiss kyungsoo on his lips.

 

“okay, boyfriend,” reply ni jongin with a big smile. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**chanyeol’s omegas**

 

4:13 PM

 

**king b:** oh my god buhay pa ba si chuch

 

**daeddy:** girl…. dicked down to death na yun fosho

 

6:48 PM

 

**chuchay:** good evening omegas

**chuchay:** mas malaki si jongin sa rumored size ni sehun

**chuchay:** hihihihi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter won't be possible without the people who kindly donated/commissioned me to do this! thank you so much!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> will update every other day :>


End file.
